


Uta no prince-sama One-shot (character x female reader)

by SnowCherry18



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 29,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: One-shots personaje x Lector de diversas temáticas y géneros. (sin continuaciones). Anteriormente publicado en Wattpad (con el mismo orden).Entre ellos se encuentran especiales de cumpleaños y algunas festividades, pero como es un traslado de one-shots todos fueron publicados en una misma fecha.





	1. Ittoki Otoya - Bufanda.

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas aclaraciones.  
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello
> 
> canción: Nijiiro OVER DRIVE!

Era una mañana fría de invierno, la noche anterior había nevado por lo que las calles estaban cubiertas por aquel manto blanco. (T/N) caminaba abrazándose a sí misma para mantener un poco de calor corporal, había olvidado su bufanda y sus guantes en su departamento y no podía dignarse a ir a buscarlos ya que sino, llegaría tarde a su primer día de trabajo.

– _¿por qué justó hoy tenía que olvidar algo?_ – pensó la (C/C) mientras se frotaba los brazos tratando de mantener calor en vano, miró su reloj de pulsera y palideció al ver la hora – ¡voy tarde! – exclamó y comenzó a correr en dirección a su trabajo.

Al doblar por una de las calles, (T/N) no notó a un chico, chocando con él de imprevisto, la (C/C) cerró los ojos por instinto esperando caer, pero el golpe nunca llegó, por lo que abrió los ojos encontrándose con un chico de cabellera y ojos rojos quien la sostenía de la cintura para que no cayeras.

– ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado el pelirrojo mirándole fijamente.

– etto…y-yo…s-si – dijo nerviosa (T/N).

– ¿de verdad? Qué bien, me asusté mucho cuando chocaste conmigo, pero logré que no cayeras – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

– m-muchas gracias – dijo (T/N) sonrojándose levemente, recién se había dado cuenta que el chico la tenía sujeta de la cintura – ¿m-me podrías soltar? – preguntó apartando la mirada avergonzada.

– ¿eh? ¡l-lo siento! – se disculpó soltándola bastante sonrojado – ¡d-de verdad lo siento! – dijo haciendo una reverencia, él también se encontraba avergonzado.

– n-no te preocupes, no es tu culpa, m-me salvaste de caer – dijo la (C/C) sonrojándose aún más cuando el chico se disculpó, hasta que recuerda que iba tarde a su trabajo – ¡debo apresurarme! – exclamó asustada – ¡lo siento y gracias nuevamente por salvarme! – dijo y comenzó a correr nuevamente.

**_~~~~~~ Horas más tarde ~~~~~~_ **

(T/N) había logrado llegar a su trabajo con poco tiempo de atraso, la habían personado solo por esta ocasión ya que era su primer día. En estos momentos se encontraba acomodando algunos alimentos en la mesa para los miembros del staff y para los invitados. Su trabajo consistía en ayudar al personal de una cadena televisiva. 

– si no fuera por aquel chico quizás hubiera tenido un accidente y me hubiera lesionado – murmuró para si – era bastante guapo, me sorprendió – rió levemente – pero no le pregunte su nombre – suspiró.

– (T/A)-san, ¿puedes traer los libretos por favor? – habló uno de los chicos del staff.

– ¡enseguida los llevo! – exclamó y fue por los libretos que estaban en una de las mesas – _creo que fue uno de esos encuentros donde jamás vuelves a ver al chico_ – pensó mientras llevaba los libretos.

– ¡Tú! – exclamó una voz varonil haciendo que la (C/C) reaccionara y mirará al frente, encontrándose con el mismo chico de la mañana – nos volvemos a encontrar – le sonrió el chico

– s-si – dijo un poco confundida, no esperaba ese encuentro.

– Ittoki-kun ¿la conoces? – preguntó el miembro del staff

– oh, nos encontramos esta mañana por primera vez – rió el pelirrojo y miró a la chica – no nos presentamos, Ittoki Otoya – dijo extendiendo su mano animado.

– (T/A) (T/N) – se presentó tomando su mano y sonrió. – espera… ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó más confundida.

– tengo un trabajo aquí – dijo muy animado – a decir verdad, soy un Idol – dijo apenado

– ¡¿Idol?! – exclamó sorprendida.

– ¿Qué no lo parezco? – dijo haciendo un puchero.

– no quise decir eso…es que, bueno creí que los Idols eran diferentes, no tan amables como tú – dijo apenada. En ese momento el chico del staff tosió falsamente y la (C/C) se sobresaltó – cierto, aquí están los libretos – dijo entregándole los papeles al hombre - bueno, yo debo seguir trabajando – dijo mirando a Otoya e hizo una reverencia retirándose.

Luego de eso (T/N) y Otoya no volvieron a hablarse, cada uno estaba concentrado en su trabajo, o eso creían. (T/N) cada vez que podía observaba de reojo a Otoya, estaban grabando un programa de variedades, había descubierto que era un chico muy animado y un poco torpe en algunas cosas, sacándole una sonrisa cada tanto a la (C/C), mientras que Otoya también observaba a (T/N), algo le había llamado la atención de la chica por lo que no lograba concentrarse completamente en la grabación, al final del programa le pidieron al pelirrojo que cantara alguna de sus canciones por lo que el gustoso aceptó.

Al finalizar Otoya se fue a los camerinos mientras los miembros del staff ordenaban todo para dar termino al trabajo de hoy, (T/N) iba tarareando la canción de Otoya mientras ordenaba, aquella canción le parecía muy animada, así como era el pelirrojo.

– quizás deba buscarla cuando llegue - murmuró terminando su trabajó y fue por sus cosas – quién diría que sería un Idol – rió levemente al recordar el incidente de la mañana mientras se colocaba el abrigo y luego se despedía de sus compañeros de trabajo saliendo del canal televisivo. – **1.2.3 kimi to no kyori wa Maybe!?,  1.2.3 DOKIDOKI de kowaresou sa,  1.2.3 kazoetara kimi ni iu yo, me o mite** **… Love You** – murmuraba cantando la canción de Otoya mientras se abrazaba, había olvidado el frío que hacía en el exterior.

– eh~ ya te aprendiste la letra – dijo la voz del pelirrojo junto a ella haciendo que se sobresaltara.

– ¿I-Ittoki-kun? – preguntó volteando a verlo sonrojada al ser descubierta.

– lo siento, no quise asustarte, te llame mientras caminabas, pero ibas muy concentrada cantando y pues…me quede escuchando - dijo con una sonrisa sonrojado – me hace feliz que cantes aquella canción -

– g-gracias…es muy…muy animada – dijo apartando la mirada – ¿necesitabas algo? –

– eh…yo… ah no, es que… pensé que no d-debías caminar sola a estas horas – dijo apenado

– son las 5 de la tarde – rio la (C/C)

– c-cierto…pero nunca está demás – dijo sintiéndose un poco estúpido por su argumento – ¿tienes mucho frío? – preguntó al verla frotarse sus brazos

– un poco, es que solo traje este abrigo – dijo mirándole fijamente

– e-entonces ten – dijo mientras se sacaba su bufanda y se la envolvía en el cuello de ella - así no te resfriaras - sonrió

– g-gracias – dijo cubriendo un poco más su rostro con la bufanda. En ese momento el teléfono del pelirrojo comenzó a sonar y este miró a la chica afligido. - te tienes que ir ¿verdad? – preguntó con una sonrisa – ser un Idol debe ser difícil, ve Ittoki-kun es tu trabajo –

– lo siento – se disculpó haciendo una reverencia.

– no tienes que disculparte, fue un gusto conocerte – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

– muchas gracias (T/A)-chan, también fue un gustó conocerte – le sonrió – bueno me voy –  y comenzó a correr.

– ¡pero… tu bufanda! – exclamó ella preocupada.

– ¡puedes regresármela otro día! – exclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa y desapareció entre las calles.

– supongo que no fue un encuentro de solo un día – murmuró con una sonrisa (T/N) –   _tiene su aroma_ – pensó y siguió caminando hacia su departamento.

 


	2. Ichinose Tokiya - Secret Lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas aclaraciones.
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = Color de cabello  
> Canción: Secret Lover.

(T/A) (T/N) se encontraba en su departamento observando la televisión, hoy era su día libre en el café por lo que no tenía nada más importante que hacer. Busco entre los canales de televisión algo que matara su aburrimiento hasta que llegó a un programa de entretenimiento, estaba por comenzar la entrevista del invitado especial, por lo que la (C/C) decidió verlo.

**_– Nuestro entrevistado de hoy es uno de los miembros de Starish, Ichinose Tokiya-san – habló el presentador del programa. – es un placer tenerte aquí -_ **

**_– Muchas gracias por invitarme – sonrió levemente Tokiya._ **

**_– primero que todo ¿Cómo te sientes al pertenecer a Starish? –_ **

**_– bueno, creo que cada vez nuestros lazos se fortalecen más, nuestro encuentro fue inesperado, pero creo que ninguno se arrepiente, hemos vivido experiencias inigualables este tiempo y, aunque no sabemos que nos depara el futuro daremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo en el presente –_ **

**_– profundas palabras, se puede percibir los lazos de los que habla –_ **

**_– si, en algunas ocasiones es difícil interactuar por las personalidades tan diferentes,  pero considero que eso es parte de lo que nos mantiene unidos –_ **

**_– ¿cómo fue participar en el CrossUnit con Hijirikawa Masato? –_ **

**_– una experiencia bastante agradable, descubrimos que tenemos visiones similares de algunos acontecimientos y que siempre queremos dar lo mejor para que nuestros fans queden felices con el resultado –_ **

**_– Original Resonance tuvo bastante éxito, y gracias a ella y otras participaciones de los miembros de Starish lograron ser considerados para el TripleS –_ **

**_– así es, nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena y ahora que participaremos en el TripleS trabajaremos arduamente para poder ganar –_ **

**_– felicidades por clasificar –_ **

**_– muchas gracias –_ **

**_– cambiando un poco el tema, además de los proyectos de Starish cada miembro tiene proyectos individuales, escuche que está trabajando en un nuevo drama ¿cómo ve el lanzamiento de este proyecto? –_ **

**_– cuando leí el guion me pareció bastante interesante y estoy agradecido de que me invitaran a participar, espero que a todos les guste el drama, la historia de fondo es bastante profunda –_ **

**_– tengo entendido que realizará una canción para este proyecto ¿podría contarnos un poco al respecto? –_ **

**_– por supuesto, el drama está basado en un chico que es parte del mundo del espectáculo el cual se enamora, una de las reglas principales de los Idols es que se prohíbe el romance ya que puede traer dificultades para la carrera, pero este chico decide mantener un romance en secreto. La letra se basará en la trama principal. –_ **

**_– un tema bastante complejo, pero no dudamos que tendrá éxito, ¿quieres decirle algo a tus fans que te observan en este momento? –_ **

**_– sí, me gustaría agradecerles por su apoyo incondicional, cada día leo las cartas de apoyo que me envían y no encuentro la forma de expresar mi gratitud, seguiré esforzándome y quiero invitarlos a que continúen observando mis trabajos, daré mi mejor esfuerzo –_ **

**_– magnificas palabras, ahora nos gustaría invitarte a que pases al escenario para que puedas cantar tu single –_ **

– gracias - dijo Tokiya y se levantó dirigiéndose al escenario donde tomó el micrófono - para todos, Crystal Time...--

En el momento que la melodía comenzó la (C/C) apagó la televisión y suspiró.

– Ichinose Tokiya es bastante popular con las chicas, escuché que muchas esperan aquel drama que está grabando – dijo (T/N) cuando sintió unos brazos rodear su cuello tras el sofá.

– bueno, es un tema bastante complejo y llama mucho la atención, el romance de un Idol – dijo una voz varonil

– puede ser, creo que esa regla que prohíbe el romance es tonta, una persona se enamora, no puede evitarlo, todos buscamos compañía – rio (T/N)

– puede que tengas razón, pero lo hacen porque no saben cómo pueden reaccionar los fans ante ello, también escuche que algunos Idols pierden popularidad por ese motivo y la industria del entretenimiento vive de ellos –

– hm~ aun así aunque esté prohibido no significa que no exista – dijo la (C/C) levantándose y volteando a ver al chico – ¿no opinas lo mismo Tokki? – dijo con burla

– no me digas así – sonrió de lado – pero tienes razón, que lo prohíban no significa que pase – dijo tomándola del mentón –  estuve muy tentado en ese momento de revelar nuestro secreto –

– pero eso generaría un escándalo ¿te arriesgarías? – dijo (T/N) mirándole atentamente

– si es por ti incluso arriesgaría mi vida – dijo guiñándole.

– que galán - rio – ¿y ya tienes pensada la letra de tu canción? –

– claro, aunque tienes que esperar a que se estrene el drama para oírla – dijo el azabache mirándola con una sonrisa

– estoy ansiosa por que llegue ese día –

– yo solo espero que te guste, después de todo la letra es una clara interpretación de nuestro amor secreto – dijo Tokiya y la besó.


	3. Kurusu Syo - Me gustas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones.
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> Canción: Oresama-ai

Kurusu Syo se encontraba en la casa de su mejor amiga (T/A) (T/N) quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle con el ensayo de sus líneas para el nuevo capítulo del drama que estaba interpretando.

– Syo-kun vamos, no es tan difícil como crees – rio levemente la chica mirando a su amigo.

– si lo es, no tiene ese espíritu varonil que me identifica – dijo apartando la mirada.

– eres un Idol, debes ser capaz de poder interpretar cualquier papel – dijo sonriendo al ver el gesto de su amigo - ¡no tienes que rendirte! – le alentó

– t-tienes razón - murmuró y se levantó – ¡demostrare que soy capaz de interpretarlo! – dijo mirando al techo esperanzado.

– ¡así se habla! – dijo la chica contagiándose de su entusiasmo.

– gracias (T/N)-chan – dijo Syo mirando a la chica, y le sonrió provocando un leve sonrojo en ella.

– b-bueno, de todas formas, yo sí creo que eres…algo dócil en algunas ocasiones – bromeó tratando de que su sonrojo disminuyera.

– ¡Mentira! – dijo el rubio siendo ahora él, el que se sonrojaba.

– ¡No miento! – dijo divertida la chica levantándose – por lo menos conmigo si lo has sido en algunas ocasiones, hasta Kaoru-kun lo cree –

– ¡Qué no es verdad! – exclamó ocultando sus ojos bajo el sombrero apenado

– Sí lo es~ Sí lo es~ – canturreo la (C/O) divertida.

El rubio en ese momento comenzó a perseguir a la (C/C) por la habitación, entre risas ambos jugaban como si fueran niños hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos al suelo.

– Sabes Syo-kun, estoy… segura que lograras… grabar ese capítulo, eres… alguien muy talentoso… y no hay nada que… no puedas hacer – dijo agitada (T/N), mirando al techo junto al rubio. – Realmente…Realmente te admiro, aquella fortaleza que tienes es increíble – sonrió

– (T/N) – murmuró Syo sorprendido ladeando un poco su cabeza para mirarla y luego regresó su mirada al techo – creo que es porque siempre has estado junto a mí, apoyándome cuando más lo necesito –

– bueno tú también estas allí cuando más lo necesito – rió levemente ella.

– b-bueno...para eso están los amigos, y-yo siempre estaré a tu lado – dijo un poco apenado el rubio, sentía su corazón latir energéticamente – _debe ser porque estuvimos jugando_ \- pensó tratando de no admitir la verdadera razón

– es muy tierno de tu parte Syo-kun – dijo (T/N) sentándose y mirándole.

– s-solo digo la verdad – dijo Syo sentándose también un poco sonrojado mirándole – así como yo estoy cumpliendo mi sueño de ser un Idol, tú también debes cumplir tu sueño de ser bailarina –

– claro, caminemos juntos hacia nuestros sueños – sonrió ampliamente.

– ¡Sí! – dijo sonriéndole ampliamente también.

– a todo esto, Syo-kun – le llamó haciendo que su atención estuviera completamente sobre ella – ¡me gustas! – exclamo con una inocente sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrosadas

– ¿eh? – Syo no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando – e-espera… ¿q-qué? – preguntó logrando procesar lo que había dicho su amiga provocando que su rostro estuviera completamente rojo

– ah~ ya lo dije - suspiró aliviada – bien, iré por algo de comer a la cocina – dijo levantándose y saliendo de la habitación.

– o-oe… (T/N)…e-espera… ¡(T/N) yo es justo! – exclamó levantándose y corriendo a la cocina sonrojado y con una sonrisa, no esperaba que ella dijera algo así, le había pillado de sorpresa. La verdad era que no le molestaba, después de todo el sentía lo mismo solo que no quería admitirlo por temor a dañar su amistad.


	4. Jinguji Ren - Mañana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> Canción: Akuma no Kiss wa Honoo yori Hageshiku

Era una tibia mañana de primavera en Japón, en uno de los departamentos de la ciudad una pareja se encontraba durmiendo entre las cálidas sabanas, o por lo menos uno de ellos realmente dormía.

\- ¿Quién diría que terminaríamos así? - murmuró un chico de cabello castaño claro, su nombre, Jinguji Ren. - de solo pensar en cómo era antes, hace que crea que esto es un sueño -

** Flash Back  **

Jinguji Ren ingresaba al estudio de fotografía, el día de hoy tenía una sesión para una revista de moda, tendría que participar junto a una nueva modelo y, por lo que había investigado su nombre era (T/A) (T/N).

\- ah, Jinguji-san llegas justo a tiempo - habló el fotógrafo con una sonrisa acercándose al castaño - me gustaría presentarte a tu compañera en esta sesión - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para señalar a la chica que estaba junto a él - ella es (T/A) (T/N)-san -

\- es un placer trabajar con usted Jinguji-san - dijo la chica de cabello (C/C) haciendo una reverencia cortésmente.

\- el placer es mío, my lady - dijo son una seductora sonrisa cuando la chica alzó la mirada y tomó su mano besándola.

\- le pediría que mantuviera un poco de distancia, su popularidad no es solamente por su talento no quiero ser presa de sus fans - dijo amablemente la chica mientras retiraba su mano, a kilómetros se podía sentir la incomodidad camuflada en esas palabras.

\- le pido disculpas - dijo el castaño un poco sorprendido por la reacción, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado de esa forma.

Luego de eso no volvieron a entablar conversación alguna, la sesión fotográfica comenzó y ambos trabajaron profesionalmente ganando el halago de los presentes.

** Fin Flash Back  **

\- en un principio eras como un gatito, desconfiado y escurridizo - murmuró acariciando su cabello con delicadeza - provocaste que me intrigara cada vez más en ti, y comenzara a sentir cosas que jamás había experimentado - tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo beso con ternura para luego acomodarlo tras su oreja.

** Flash Back  **

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Ren había trabajado con (T/N), de a poco había logrado ganar un poco de la confianza de la (C/O), al punto de lograr una cita como lo había denominado él. En estos momentos el castaño se encontraba en una de las mesas de exterior de un café esperando por la (C/C).

\- vaya, realmente te tomas en serio estas cosas - dijo una voz femenina llegando junto a él.

\- bueno, supe que era muy raro que aceptaras una cita por lo que me sentí afortunado - sonrió Ren alzando la mirada y encontrándose con los ojos de (T/N).

\- es cierto, pero no podía rechazar la oferta de alguien que se consiguió mi número quién sabe cómo - rió levemente tomando asiento frente a él - realmente me sorprendió esa llamada, eres bastante persistente - dijo apoyando su rostro entre sus manos.

\- bueno, has llamado completamente mi atención, por lo que quería conocerte más - le sonrió.

Así pasaron la tarde conversando y conociéndose poco a poco, Ren había descubierto que era una chica realmente interesante, talentosa y esforzada, dedicada a su trabajo y una soñadora empedernida. Por otra parte (T/N) había descubierto que si bien, Ren tenía un aire completamente de galán, era un chico sincero, culto y entretenido, había pasado por varias situaciones hasta lograr ser Idol y estimaba mucho a sus amigos y compañeros de Starish.

** Fin Flash Back **

\- Me tienes completamente a tu merced - suspiró con una sonrisa el castaño mirando a su pareja y ahora acarició levemente sus labios - estoy tan tentado a besarte en estos momentos -

\- ¿por qué no lo haces? - dijo levemente (T/N) volteando a verlo.

\- ¿te desperté? - preguntó un poco sorprendido.

\- no - sonrió levemente y le abrazó - ¿ocurre algo? -

\- nada de qué preocuparse - dijo juntando sus frentes mirándole - solo recordaba - le murmuró y le besó.

La (C/C) correspondió el beso lentamente y se separaron cuando la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente - sigues creyendo que me iré algún día - murmuró mirando al castaño

\- bueno, aún me es difícil creer que estés conmigo - rió levemente besando su frente - nunca creí que me enamoraría profundamente de ti, muchos creían que sería un juego, pero mis sentimientos por ti son completamente verdaderos - le sonrió seductoramente - eres la única que me ha hecho sentir así -

\- me halagas - rió la (C/O) - para mí también parece un sueño el que estés conmigo, el gran Jinguji Ren -

\- el nombre es de lo de menos, dejaría todo para estar a tu lado - dijo dándole un pequeño beso - ¿qué quieres hacer hoy? -

\- Hmm, ninguno tiene que trabajar por lo que podríamos ir a pasear o quedarnos en casa, no sé, mientras este contigo cualquier cosa es interesante - dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

\- lo mismo me ocurre a mí - murmuró divertido - bueno podemos pensar mientras desayunamos, te iré a preparar algo - dijo levantándose de la cama y colocándose la parte superior de su pijama.

\- eh~ ¿por qué te la colocaste? - le reprochó infantilmente (T/N).

\- porque, aunque sea primavera las temperaturas están bajas, y si no quieres que tu novio se resfrié debo colocármela, ya podrás admirarme cuando regrese - rió. 

\- bueno es cierto - dijo la (C/C) riendo también - Ren - le llamó para captar su atención - te amo -

El castaño sonrió y se acercó a ella - también te amo - le murmuró rozando sus labios con los de ella - y no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente ahora que te encontré, te haré feliz ahora y siempre - dijo y la beso levemente para luego ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.


	5. Cumpleaños Camus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial cumpleaños Camus (23 de Enero)  
> Aclaraciones 
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> (T/Ap) = tu apodo

Los chicos del Cuarteto de noche junto con (T / N) se encuentran en el departamento de Reiji preparando todo para la fiesta sorpresa de Camus, el rubio, el cumpleaños y el castaño, que debían celebrarlo como corresponde.

\- Reiji, ¿estás seguro que Camus no se moleste si hacemos esto? - pregunto la (C / C) mirando a castaño preocupada.

\- No te preocupes (T / Ap) -chan Myu-chan no se molestó, te lo aseguro - dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras decoraba

\- Espero que el mar así - murmuró la chica mientras continuaba decorando.

\- (T / N) no tiene sentido discutir con él, cuando se trata de una idea en la cabeza es imposible hacerlo cambiar de opinión - dijo Ranmaru desde la cocina, él estaba encargado de preparar los aperitivos.

\- pero quizás los escuché a ustedes, y aun así se encuentran ayudando - dijo extrañada

\- Eso es porque si no lo hacemos Reiji seguiría molestando - suspiró Ai ordenando algunas cosas.

\- ¡No hablen como si esto fuera una carga! - reprochó reiji

\- eres molesto / cállate - dado al mismo tiempo Ai y Ranmaru logrando sacar una risa de parte de (T / N) y un quejido de Reiji por los fríos que eran con él.

Así continúa decorando y preparando todas las discusiones y risas. Cerca del 10 de la noche el cumpleañero llegó al departamento que compartía con los integrantes del Cuarteto de la noche, había sido un día en el que a pesar de ser su cumpleaños, tuvo sesiones de fotos y entrevistas televisivas donde hablaban sobre su cumpleaños, si lo celebran o No o que le gustaría de regalo. Para el rubio todo esto era pesado, después de todo el mundo. Cuando entramos en el lugar encontramos en el momento, en el futuro, en el pasado, en el pasado, en el futuro. sonrisa

\- ¡Tanjoubi Omedetou Camus! - exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Pero qué…? - El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba algo así pero luego frunció levemente el ceño e iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por la (C / O).

\- ¡Antes que nos regañes! Nosotros creemos que deberíamos celebrar tu cumpleaños, es un día especial después de todo, tenemos que dar gracias porque estás aquí y porque pudiste conocer a todos nosotros, a pesar de las peleas y las diferencias - le sonrió, saber que Reiji quiere decir algo similar también Pero con el poco respeto que tenía el castaño prefirió hablar ella.

\- ¡Eso es! Myu-chan debes celebrar tu cumpleaños con tus amigos - sonrió el castaño - además (T / Ap) - chan ayudó a un RanRan con los dulces, no puedes recitar algo así - dijo serio

\- ¿Qué es lo que podría ser celebrado, para no ser descortés con (T / A) - dijo Camus mirándola.

Lo que muchos sabían pero que Camus y (T / N) ignoraban era, los dos últimos tienen sentimientos mutuos, por ese motivo, en el fondo Camus estaba feliz de poder comer algo por la (C / C) más si se sabe de algo dulce. De esta forma los 5 fueron a la sala de estar y tomaron unos vasos con refresco para realizar un brindis.

\- por Camus, que aun es un gruñón tiene grandes amigos, feliz cumpleaños Myu-chan - dijo (T / N) con una sonrisa divertida y alzó el vaso junto a los demás - ¡salud! -


	6. Mikado Nagi - Senpai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones 
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> Canción: You're Mine!  
> *Protagonista es mayor que Nagi, aunque la edad no está especificada.

Mikado Nagi, el chico más joven de HEAVENS, se encontraba paseando distraído por las calles de Tokio, el día de hoy tenían libre por lo que cada miembro de HEAVENS había decidido ocupar el tiempo para sí mismos.

\- es aburrido - murmuró el chico de cabello rosa claro - Kira no quiso acompañarme y si me quedaba con Shion no podría relajarme - suspiró pesadamente mientras caminaba.

Cerca de donde se encontraba, había un grupo de personas reunidas alrededor de una pequeña pileta, cosa que le llamó la atención al joven chico de HEAVENS por lo que se acercó por curiosidad, sorprendiéndose al descubrir que se trataba de una chica, que vestía como una muñeca, con detalles bien definidos y se dedicaba a bailar.

\- _¿una artista callejera?_ \- pensó sorprendido - _que inusual ver algo así en estos tiempos_ \-  sonrió levemente viendo el espectáculo.

El chico de ojos grises se quedó observando a la (C/C) hasta que el espectáculo finalizó, la multitud comenzó a dispersarse y él se acercó a la chica hasta quedar frente a ella.

\- Eres bastante talentosa Ojou-san - dijo con una sonrisa mirándole.

\- hm, gracias - dijo alzando la mirada ya que estaba guardando sus cosas y le sonrió levemente - me gusta poder compartir lo que me gusta con los demás -

\- oh ya veo - dijo con leve interés - podrías ir a un programa de talentos si quieres, podría recomendarte - dijo amablemente

\- no estoy muy interesada - dijo encogiéndose de hombros - además cómo podrías recomendarme - preguntó alzando una ceja

\- ¿no me conoces? - preguntó sorprendido y con un leve deje de molestia viendo como ella negaba - soy el adorable miembro de HEAVENS, Mikado Nagi - dijo con su tierna voz

\- hm, creo haber oído algo sobre esa banda de Idols pero lo siento, no te conozco - dijo mirándole.

\- tsk, somos bastante conocidos no puedo creer que no me conozcas - dijo bastante molesto, ahora mostrando un poco más de su verdadera personalidad.

\- vaya, no creí que un Idol se comportara de esa manera - dijo divertida al verlo chistar.

\- no tiene caso si no me conoces - dijo mirándole molesto.

\- aunque no te conozca no deberías tratar a las personas así, es de mala educación - le reprochó - te comportas como un niño ¿qué edad tienes? -

\- ¿qué edad crees que tengo? -dijo molesto - 13 años, soy el menor de los del grupo -

\- ¡¿13?! - exclamó sorprendida la chica - ¡Eres menor que yo! ¡Realmente eres un niño! Deberías tratarme con más respeto, soy tu senpai - dijo con sus manos en la cadera.

\- ¡no te diré senpai! Además soy el único que se ha presentado - dijo molesto

\- (T/A) (T/N) tu senpai, un placer - dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo.

\- no eres mi senpai, de todas formas no necesitaba saber tu nombre, me voy - dijo dando media vuelta y se fue tomando el mismo camino por donde llego.

\- un chico Tsundere - rió levemente la chica y terminó de guardar sus cosas para luego irse.

Así pasaron varias semanas, por una extraña razón Nagi solía ir a ver a aquella bailarina que no sabía nada del mundo de Idols, cada vez que la (C/C) lo veía y trataba de entablar una conversación el chico se mostraba un poco defensivo hasta que por fin logró que un día salieran juntos, solo que el menor tendría que ir un poco camuflado para no ser descubierto.

El día de la reunión llegó, (T/N) se encontraba en la pequeña pileta esperando al joven de cabello rosa claro.

\- realmente eres muy puntual - dijo de pronto la voz de Nagi y (T/N) volteo a ver encontrándose con el chico, que caminaba a la orilla de la pileta.

\- bueno, no me gusta hacer esperar a los demás - dijo sonriendo levemente encogiéndose de hombros - y bien, pequeño kohai-kun, ¿qué nos espera el día de hoy? -

\- tsk, no me llames así -dijo molesto apartando la mirada - iremos a un centro comercial -

\- pero, ¿no será más fácil que te descubran si vamos a un lugar así? - preguntó divertida

\- ¡tome las medidas necesarias así que iremos! - le reprochó y tomó su mano casi arrastrándola para llegar al destino. Su primera parada fue una tienda de música.

\- ¿y qué hacemos aquí? - preguntó la (C/O) mirando la entrada de la tienda

\- ¿me cuestionaras todas mis decisiones? - preguntó Nagi alzando una ceja

\- hahhah lo siento, lo siento, tienes razón - dijo y ambos ingresaron a la tienda de música, se acercaron a uno de los audífonos disponibles para escuchar música y el menor le colocó los cascos a la chica eligiendo una canción. La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida y miró al menor - ¿es tu grupo? - preguntó con la voz un poco alzada por la música, Nagi simplemente asintió sonriendo ampliamente orgulloso.

Una vez terminó la canción la chica se sacó los cascos y miró al pelirrosa - ¿y bien, verdad que somos muy buenos? - preguntó con orgullo el menor mirándola.

\- sí, es increíble me dieron escalofríos - dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida - me arrepiento de no haberlos conocido antes -

\- es cierto, es un pecado que no nos conocieras - dijo orgulloso de que su grupo haya sido elogiado.

\- supongo que tiene razón adorable Kohai-kun - le sonrió divertida.

\- ¡qué no me digas así! - dijo con un tenue sonrojo - ahora que ya nos conoces, y has escuchado nuestra música puedo perdonarte y comenzar el verdadero paseo - dijo tomando su mano y salieron del lugar a su segunda parada, una tienda de juegos.

De esta forma pasaron toda la tarde compartiendo juntos, tuvieron algunos problemas con las fans del pequeño Idol, ya que por un momento lograron reconocerlo por lo que tuvieron que huir rápidamente.

La (C/C) se sentía extraña junto al menor, lo había notado desde que él comenzaba a frecuentar sus presentaciones y había aumentado al compartir el día juntos - _no puede ser lo que creo, sería ridículo, él es menor que yo, es prácticamente un niño_ \- se regañaba mentalmente la chica tratando de buscar un significado a sus sensaciones.

\- bien, por ultimo iremos por un helado - dijo Nagi de pronto, sacando de los pensamientos a la chica quien asintió.

El menor la tomó de la mano y fueron por unos helados, la (C/C) solo se dejaba guiar por él un poco sorprendida por los gestos de Nagi, realmente no parecía ser un chico de 13 años, cuando llegaron a un puesto de helados, compraron de sus sabores favoritos y fueron a sentarse a una banca de un parque cercano, una vez terminaron sus helados, Nagi se levantó quedando frente a ella con una leve sonrisa.

\- me pregunto, quién fue el que cayó por quien, si tu o yo - dijo al aire haciendo sobresaltar a la (C/C).

\- ¿de qué hablas Nagi-chan? - preguntó nerviosa

-  sabes a lo que me refiero - dijo con una sonrisa divertida acercándose levemente - sabes, el hecho que no seas honesta con tus sentimientos también es una forma de expresar amor - le susurró - te gusto, puedo verlo en tus ojos -

\- ¡n-no digas tonterías! - exclamó sonrojándose notoriamente - _¡¿realmente este chico tiene 13 años?!_  -

\- no tienes que ocultarlo, tu rostro lo dice claramente - dijo con inocencia sonriendo - aunque debo admitir que tú también me has hechizado, - dijo con “tristeza” - inconscientemente, me siento atraído por tus ojos a tal punto de volverme loco - sonrió -  por ese motivo…no puedes mostrarle a nadie más que a mi esas fascinantes expresiones, si lo haces…- se acercó a su oído - tendré que castigarte…senpai -


	7. Shinomiya Satsuki - Otro motivo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> Canción: Orion de SHOUT OUT

**POV (T/N)**

Aún recuerdo aquel concierto al que acompañé a mi amiga, ella es fan de HAYATO y ese día habría una presentación de él por lo que me pidió que la acompañara. No estaba muy interesada en ir ya que no me gustaba la música HAYATO pero no podía rechazar una oferta de mi amiga, realmente no me arrepentí de ir; aquel día en un principio estaba despejado, de hecho no había aviso de lluvia pero,  poco a poco comenzaron a entrar nubes negras y para la hora del concierto, cuando todas aquellas chicas estaban reunidas esperando a HAYATO, el cielo ya se encontraba cubierto.

Mi amiga gritaba emocionada a mi lado cuando su Idol favorito apareció en el escenario cantando, en una de las vueltas del azabache soltó el micrófono y todo el público quedó en silencio, hasta yo estaba sorprendida, aquello era algo muy importante para un Idol. Cuando menos lo esperaba comenzó a llover y un rayo impactó en una de las luces del escenario generando pánico entre la multitud. Mi amiga huyó junto a la mayoría pero yo me quedé allí, mirando sorprendida como un chico rubio subía al escenario encarando al azabache. Para luego tomar el micrófono y comenzar a cantar. En esos momentos sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse completamente, luego de eso no volví a saber de aquel chico; por mis medios logré averiguar que su nombre era Shinomiya Natsuki solo que…lo que me esperaba era algo completamente diferente y desconocido.

**POV normal**

(T/A) (T/N), trabajaba medio tiempo en un estudio de grabación que pertenecía a su tío. Luego de aquel único encuentro con el chico rubio de gran actitud, la (C/C) decidió trabajar más tiempo en el estudio con su tío con la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con aquel chico. Tal fue su sorpresa un día, cuando había llegado la solicitud de Shining Entertainment para grabar una canción de uno de los alumnos de la Academia Saotome, que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Shinomiya Natsuki, aquel chico que había provocado escándalos en la industria musical cuando desafió a HAYATO y luego terminó siendo participe de un grupo Idol junto a el azabache.

\- _bien (T/N) este es el momento para acercarte y poder hablar con él, quiero saber el origen de su pasión musical_ \- pensó alentándose a sí misma, y cuando vio entrar al chico hizo una reverencia recibiéndolo - bienvenido, estamos agradecidos de que consideren nuestro estudio para realizar su grabación -

\- Shining tiene una gran confianza con las personas de este estudio, nosotros queremos agradecerles por aceptar la oferta - habló una chica de cabello rosado y ojos azul zafiro

\- _e-es Tsukimiya Ringo_ \- pensó al ver al Idol travestido. - n-no tienen que agradecernos, para nosotros…es un placer poder ayudarles - dijo nerviosa

\- que amable - dijo con una sonrisa Ringo - Shinomiya-kun, debes agradecer también -

\- si - sonrió amablemente el chico y miró a la (C/C) - gracias por permitirme grabar mi canción, soy Shinomiya Natsuki - dijo de forma suave y educada lo que desconcertó a (T/N).

\-   _creí que sería más agresivo…o con mayor carácter_ \- pensó sorprendida. - (T/A) (T/N), seré la encargada de la grabación el día de hoy - dijo presentándose y haciendo una leve reverencia aun sin dejar de estar sorprendida.

\- muy bien (T/N)-chan, te dejo a cargo de Shinomiya-kun, debo ir a un trabajo en estos momentos - dijo Ringo guiñando un ojo y se retiró rápidamente.

\- muy bien, Shinomiya-san sígueme te mostrare donde grabaras - dijo la (C/O) sin dejar de ser profesional.

Caminaron por los pasillos hasta la sala de grabación donde la (C/C) dejó al rubio y ella se dirigió al otro lado de la sala donde estaban los comandos, durante todo ese trayecto no entablaron conversación alguna, formando un ambiente un poco incómodo y que Natsuki no comprendía por qué.

\- Bien Shinomiya-san, pondré la pista para que puedas comenzar - dijo desde el otro lado (T/N) y el rubio asintió. La (C/C) puso la pista en el reproductor logrando reconocerla por lo que volteo rápidamente para ver al rubio cantar.

Natsuki comenzó a cantar aquella canción concentrado pero, por algún motivo no la sentía propia, no lograba adecuarse a ella correctamente aun siendo su canción. (T/N) notó aquello recordando el día del concierto y es que algo pasó por su mente por lo que pausó la música.

\- Shinomiya-san, ¿podrías quitarte los lentes? - preguntó un poco dudosa, después de todo creía ridícula aquella idea pero debía intentarlo.

El ojiverde se quitó los lentes confundido y en ese momento cambió. Su expresión ya no era amable sino una más ruda y una mirada más fría, (T/N) logró reconocer aquello y corrió al otro lado de la habitación sorprendida.

\- ¡cambiaste! - exclamó sorprendida - realmente cambiaste, tienes la misma mirada que en aquel concierto - dijo mirándole.

\- ¡¿quién eres tú para pedirle algo así a Natsuki?! - habló el rubio de manera ruda, claramente parecía otra persona ya que incluso se mencionó en la frase.

\- c-creí que así sería capaz de cantar como en aquel concierto - dijo nerviosa la (C/C), ante aquel tono de voz

\- ¡no sabes lo peligroso que es! - dijo golpeando la pared que estaba junto a la chica provocando que se sobresaltara - ¡¿Qué intentas con Natsuki?! -

\- N-Nada -dijo ahora asustada por la reacción del rubio, quien la tomó de la polera alzándola levemente - d-de verdad, no intento n-nada…s-solo q-quería que…fuera…e-el mismo de aquella vez…q-quería que tu aparecieras -

\- ¿Yo? - preguntó soltándole, no esperaba una respuesta como esa - ¿para qué? - dijo serio

\- S-Shinomiya-san estaba intentando cantar pero…pero no lograba conectarse con la canción…eso es porque es tu canción ¿verdad? - preguntó mirándole - eras tú quien cantó en aquel concierto, eres tu quien…expresaba esos sentimientos -

\- solo soy una parte de Natsuki, no debería poder impedirle cantar - dijo cruzándose de brazos serio, parecía que se había calmado por un momento.

\- pero…si lo hace porque él no siente lo mismo que tú…esa canción te pertenece, son tus sentimientos -

\- ¿realmente crees algo así? - preguntó alzando una ceja de manera arrogante - eres bastante ingenua, podría intentar algo en estos momentos, pero tú solo bajaste tu defensa -

\- si hubieras querido lastimarme lo hubieras hecho hace un momento atrás, así que ya no te temo - sonrió levemente, realmente eran dos personas diferentes.

\- qué equivocada estas - dijo ahora tomándola de la cintura con una mano y del mentón con la otra - yo no soy Natsuki -

\- lo sé, y por ese motivo quería conocerte - dijo mirándole fijamente.

\- ¿a mí? - preguntó sorprendido, eso no se lo esperaba.

\- sí, a ti, al dueño de esos desgarrados sentimientos - sonrió levemente

\- estás jugando con fuego niña - dijo serio

\- me estoy arriesgando a quemarme, quiero conocerte -

\- no existo, no puedes - dijo molesto

\- si existes, estoy hablando en estos momentos contigo - sonrió

\- pero solo existo para cuidar a Natsuki -

\- puede que no hayas encontrado otro motivo aun, puede que no estés aquí solo para cuidarle, dime tu nombre -

\- … Satsuki - murmuró, se sentía extraño, después de todo el solo quería proteger a Natsuki pero esa chica le hablaba como si fuera un persona completa.

\- muy bien Satsuki-san, me gustaría que me soltaras - dijo de forma amable y el rubio la soltó, estaba tan confundido por la situación que no lograba actuar con naturalidad.

\- desapareceré en algún momento - murmuró, lo sabía, siempre lo supo, qué Natsuki comenzaba a hacerse fuerte por su cuenta por lo que en algún momento ya no lo necesitaría.

\- hasta entonces, deberías experimentar otras cosas también - dijo mirándole fijamente.

\- eres ridícula, puedo ver tus intenciones claramente, y te puedo asegurar que saldrás lastimada así que no saldré contigo, idiota - dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido

\- dije que me arriesgaría, quiero conocerte, te ayudaré a ver diferente, te acompañare hasta que desvanezcas - dijo seria - llámalo…veamos… amor a primera vista creo que es el mejor nombre, tus sentimientos me cautivaron desde ese día y ansiaba conocerte -

\- es ridículo - gruñó

\- lo sé, pero es lo que es - sonrió la (C/O) - me estoy arriesgando a probar el fruto prohibido y salir lastimada, si con eso soy capaz de conocerte lo haré -

\- Natsuki no recuerda lo que hace cuando me apodero de su cuerpo, ¿aun así piensas hacerlo? -

\- ya lo dije, me estoy arriesgando, aunque esto sea efímero quiero conocerte a ti, aunque todo se desvanezca en poco tiempo haré que hayas vivido como una persona, independiente de Natsuki-san y así no tendrás remordimientos -

\- no me reproches si sales lastimada, veré de lo que eres capaz - sonrió levemente, no comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo pero, el hecho de que lo trataran como a un individuo diferente le intrigaba, así que le daría una oportunidad -   _lo siento Natsuki, estoy para protegerte pero, en estos momentos quiero ver si hay otro motivo para mi existencia_ \- pensó.


	8. Kurosaki Ranmaru - Rock, Idol and Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> (T/S) = tu signo  
> (T/p) = tu país  
> (x) = son valores, como peso o altura.  
> Canción: Bright Road

Los chicos de Quartet Night habían sido invitados a uno de los eventos de Shining Saotome, ese día se celebraba el debut de una nueva Idol de la compañía, (T/A) (T/N). Tras unas palabras por parte del presidente, la chica cantó su canción con la que había debutado y los presentes felicitaron su presentación entre aplausos.

Un poco más alejados del escenario, los chicos de Quartet Night observaban todos los acontecimientos con atención.

\- la nueva chica se ve muy talentosa - dijo animadamente Reiji tras oír su presentación

\- bastante decente para ser una plebeya - dijo Camus con tranquilidad.

\- Muy-chan, no debes decir cosas como esas - le reprochó el castaño quien fue ignorado completamente.

\- Según mis datos, mide (x), y pesa (x), su signos es (T/S) y proviene de (T/p) - dijo Ai mirando a sus compañeros - además antes de ser Idol pertenecía a una banda de rock que se disolvió porque sus integrantes decidieron probar cosas nuevas -

\- AiAi estas bastante informado - dijo sonriente Reiji - y parece que nuestra kohai tiene orígenes similares a los de RanRan - dijo mirando la peliplata que no había dicho nada en toda la conversación.

\- el hecho que le guste el rock no es algo relevante ahora que es Idol, las exigencias son diferentes - dijo simplemente Ranmaru y se fue a la terraza del lugar.

\- ¿RanRan dijo algo cómo eso? -preguntó para si Reiji - no me lo esperaba, de hecho me da mucha curiosidad - sonrió

\- por esta vez Reiji creo que es mejor no entrometerse en los asuntos de Ranmaru - dijo Ai serio.

\- por esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo, podrá ser un hombre vulgar pero debe tener sus motivos personales para reaccionar así, no nos corresponde intervenir - habló Camus

\- está bien - suspiró el castaño, estaba preocupado por su compañero aunque lo demostrara en forma de curiosidad, pero los demás tenían razón, no debían intervenir, después de todo sus relaciones habían cambiado al estar viviendo juntos por lo que si Ranmaru necesitaba hablar con ellos lo haría.

En la terraza del lugar, Ranmaru se encontraba mirando el cielo nocturno hundiéndose en sus recuerdos.

**Flash Back**

\- ¡oi (T/N)! ¡¿Qué significa que te vas al extranjero a estudiar?! -exclamó el chico de ojos grises encarando a la (C/C).

\- eso mismo Ran-chan, me dieron la oportunidad de estudiar música en el extranjero por lo que no desperdiciare esta oportunidad, lo hablé con los demás y están de acuerdo, ya es momento que todos tomemos caminos diferentes - dijo la chica mirándole atentamente.

\- pero la banda, habían dicho que no se separarían, que no perderíamos contacto - dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido

\- el hecho que nos separemos no significa que no podamos seguir en contacto, todos somos amigos y aunque no estemos en los mismos lugares el cielo siempre será el mismo y nos unirá - dijo sonriéndole levemente - Ran-chan no debes preocuparte, todo estará bien -

\- Tsk, mas te vale cumplir tu promesa y seguir en contacto - dijo molesto

\- por supuesto - dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Poco después (T/N) se había ido a estudiar a Inglaterra, la banda de Ranmaru se separó por unos problemas amorosos y todos dejaron de tener contacto, todos incluyendo (C/C) con el peliplata.

** Fin Flash Back  **

\- y ahora se digna a aparecer, luego de no mostrar señales de vida durante 3 años, y para rematar aparece convertida en una Idol - gruño por lo bajo Ranmaru.

\- tú también te convertiste en Idol, Ran-chan - dijo una voz femenina llegando junto a él - siento haber perdido contacto contigo -

\- es algo tarde para pedir disculpas ¿no crees? - sonrió amargamente

\- nunca es tarde - dijo la chica volteando a mirarle - sobre todo si se trata de alguien importante para mí como lo eres tu -

\- pero 3 años es un poco exagerado - suspiró

\- no sabía cómo hablarte…supe lo de la banda poco después y sabía lo que significaba para ti, no sabía cómo animarte o que palabras de aliento poder dedicarte, me asusté - suspiró mirando al cielo. - siento no haber podido estar allí -

\- eso ya pasó, veo las cosas de una forma diferente - dijo sonriendo levemente - aunque me fue difícil ser Idol en un principio ahora puedo admitir que lo disfruto un poco -

\- jamás creí escucharte algo así, pensaba que el Rock era todo para ti - rió levemente.

\- lo sigue siendo pero no significa que no pueda hacer otras cosas, comprendí que tanto mi lado como Idol como mi lado que prefiere el Rock son parte de mí, por lo que no debo negar ninguno de ellos - dijo soltando una ligera risa, estaban conversando como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado entre ellos.

\- sabias palabras, realmente has crecido bastante Ran-chan - sonrió (T/N) - creo que tomaré tus palabras y las utilizaré para mí también, mi yo rockera y mi yo Idol son partes que hacen que sea quien soy ahora y no cambiaré aquello -

\- ahora que las cosas están aclaradas, debo decirte algo de suma importancia - dijo volteando a verla serio

\- ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino? Me asustas Ran-chan - dijo la (C/O) mirándole preocupada.

El peliplata guardó silencio y la tomó de los brazos para moverla contra la pared acorralándola, la (C/C) estaba atónita ante la acción del chico que cuando sintió una presión en sus labios logró reaccionar levemente, Kurosaki Ranmaru le estaba besando, de manera instintiva correspondió el beso y cuando se separaron para recuperar oxígeno para sus pulmones, el chico se acercó a su oído.

\- Fuguémonos de esta fiesta - le susurró con una ronca voz provocándole un escalofrió a la chica.

\- p-pero….Ran-chan…no podemos…y-ya no...no somos pareja…y en el mundo de los Idols no puede existir…romance - murmuró nerviosa la chica mirándole, la cercanía del peliplata provocó que al instante sus sentidos se nublaran.

\- esta vez no te dejaré escapar tan fácilmente - le sonrió levemente y la tomó de la cintura alzándola para poder cargarla sobre su hombro, se acercó al balcón de la terraza y saltó, escapando junto a ella, por suerte para ambos, estaban desde un primer piso por lo que ninguno se lastimó. Ambos iban con una sonrisa en sus rostros, después de todo las palabras en esos momentos sobraban, solo necesitaban aquel amor que ambos desbordaban el uno por el otro, convirtiéndolo en pasión.


	9. Mikaze Ai - Masquerade Mirage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: En este one-shot, Ai tiene el nombre de Einsatz (nombre utilizado en el drama) y su personalidad esta modificada de acuerdo al papel del drama. Si no lo han leído puede que no comprendan algunos detalles. De todas formas se puede leer este one-shot sin conocer la historia ya que tratare de ser lo más descriptiva posible.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> Canción Masquerade Mirage

Una bella noche estrellada se lograba observar desde aquel castillo, las cálidas luces daban la bienvenida al baile de las máscaras, muchos carruajes llegaban a la entrada donde los sirvientes recibían a los invitados en sus lujosos trajes. Solo por esta noche la identidad era irrelevante, solo importaba  compartir aquella pieza de baile con un desconocido y disfrutar la noche.

 (T/N), hija de un noble al cual invitaron a aquella fiesta, había logrado  obtener el permiso de su padre para poder asistir al baile por lo que en estos momentos se dirigía al lugar desde el carruaje de su familia. Se sentía bastante nerviosa ya que este sería su primer baile de máscaras.

\- _dicen que en estos tipos de bailes es posible encontrar el verdadero amor, aunque… parece un simple cuento de hada_ s - pensó la (C/C) soltando un suspiro mientras miraba el paisaje desde la ventanilla del carruaje.

\- Ojou-sama, hemos llegado - dijo su mayordomo deteniendo el carruaje y bajando para ayudar a la joven.

La (C/C) se puso un antifaz perla con detalles dorados y una decoración similar a un ala de ángel para luego esperar a que abrieran la puerta y bajar del carruaje con ayuda de su sirviente.

\- su padre me solicitó que la recogiera a media noche, hasta entonces tiene libertad para estar en el salón de baile - dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia.

\- claro, lo tendré en cuenta y estaré aquí a media noche - sonrió levemente la chica, bajo las luces de la entrada y la luna se lograba observar el hermoso vestido blanco, sin mangas decorado con piedras doradas y sus guantes de seda blancos adornado con el único anillo de su familia.

\- la escoltaré a la entrada -

\- no te preocupes, puedo llegar por mi cuenta - rió levemente y se dirigió a la entrada, allí la recibieron y una vez que mostró su invitación ingresó al salón.

La vista que presencio al ingresar era maravillosa, muchas personas se encontraban reunidas conversando, sin revelar sus identidades, tanto los invitados como los músicos llevaban antifaces, convirtiendo el ambiente en un lugar mágico y de ensueño. (T/N) se acercó a un grupo de personas con timidez pero no lograba unirse a las conversaciones, se sentía desplazada.

\- _quizás debí aceptar la idea de mi padre y venir_ _acompañada_ \- pensó mirando a los presentes, en ese momento se le acercó un joven de cabello turquesa con un antifaz con varita aparentando una mariposa.

\- debes haber llegado recién - dijo mirando a la (C/C) con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba su antifaz.

\- ¿Cómo sabes…? - murmuró (T/N) mirándole sorprendida, no esperaba que alguien se acercara a ella.

\- porque no has logrado adecuarte a la fiesta - sonrió levemente divertido - de todas formas es extraño ver a una joven como tu sola -

\- ¿a qué te refieres con alguien como yo? - preguntó un poco desconcertada.

\- hermosa - dijo simplemente - da la impresión que eres un pequeño ángel entre toda esta multitud -

La (C/C) se sonrojó por lo que dijo aquel chico y aumento más su color cuando él se atrevió a tomar un mechón de su cabello y lo besó levemente.

\- debes tener cuidado esta noche - dijo mirándole fijamente

\- c-claro…lo tendré - murmuró y vio como se alejó entre las personas - _¿quién será?_ \- pensó con su corazón acelerado.

Luego de eso no volvió a verlo, el baile inicio y varios chicos la invitaron a bailar, ella cortésmente aceptaba y bailaba una pieza con ellos pero, en su mente seguía aquel chico de cabello turquesa. Lo buscaba con la mirada para ver si lograba verlo bailar, pero en ningún momento logró visualizarlo. Cuando terminó de bailar escuchó por accidente una conversación en donde mencionaban a un artista desconocido, que se decía que tenía una hermosa voz, logrando compararse con la de un ángel.

\- _¿podrá ser él aquel artista desconocido?_ \- pensó esperanzada notando como los músicos se preparaban para la siguiente pieza, donde finalmente aparecería el artista desconocido.

En ese momento se escucharon varios murmullos entre la multitud y, en el escenario subió aquel chico que había hablado antes con (T/N), tal como ella pensaba, él era el artista desconocido. El salón quedó en silencio por un momento y el chico de cabello turquesa comenzó a cantar logrando que su voz ambientara todo el lugar; tal como decían los rumores, aquella voz era hermosa, asemejándose a la de un ángel. Las personas volvieron a formar parejas para poder bailar, solo que en esta ocasión, la (C/C) decidió no bailar, quería tener todos sus sentidos centrados en aquel chico, la había cautivado por completo cuando se acercó a ella.

Cuando la canción finalizó, el chico de cabello turquesa hizo una reverencia y se retiró inmediatamente del lugar, (T/N) logró verlo perderse en un pasillo por lo que no dudo ni un instante y lo siguió. Caminó por los oscuros pasillos siguiendo el eco de los pasos e ingresó a la habitación donde él había desaparecido. En el interior se encontró con una escena extraña, aquel muchacho estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana.

\- espera - dijo de pronto la (C/C) tomando su mano inconscientemente para poder detenerle.

\- no espere verte nuevamente - dijo el chico mirándole un poco sorprendido bajando de la ventana. - dije que deberías tener cuidado esta noche -

\- lo sé pero…yo…yo quería felicitarte por la canción - dijo (T/N) nerviosa, ahora que lo observaba bien, él ya no llevaba el antifaz, por lo que logró ver sus finos rasgos ante la luz de la luna

\- Gracias por el cumplido, ahora debo retirarme - dijo volteando y se volvió a acercar a la ventana.

\- espera - dijo volviendo a detenerle y ahora recibió una mirada seria por parte del chico de cabello turquesa - yo…-

Antes de poder terminar la frase el chico la jaló del brazo e ingresó a un armario cercano sorprendiendo a la (C/C), estuvieron así por unos momentos y luego salieron.

\- lo siento, se acercaba alguien un poco problemático - dijo mirándole - soy Einsatz - se presentó - ¿qué era lo que tratabas de decirme? -

. - yo…- murmuró tratando de mantener la claridad en su mente tras lo sucedido, su mejillas comenzaban a arder - yo logré notar el cambio que…hiciste en la canción porque…los músicos tocaban una melodía diferente -

Einsatz le miró bastante sorprendido - no esperaba que notaras aquello, tienes un buen oído - le halagó. - ahora que lo veo, pareces tener la misma edad que yo - dijo pensativo

\- no puedes decir algo así - le reprochó haciendo un puchero - eres más alto, es imposible ver si somos de la misma edad -

\- es un buen punto, de todas formas mi altura es adecuada a mi edad y mi rostro también demuestra la edad que tengo - dijo mirándole - ya que tú los has visto, creo que también podrías revelar el tuyo - dijo con tranquilidad.

\- hmm…puede que tengas razón - murmuró (T/N) y se quitó con cuidado su antifaz revelando su rostro.

\- realmente eres hermosa - dijo acercándose un poco más a ella y tomó sus manos - ¿podrías decirme tu nombre? -

\- es una regla del baile de máscaras no revelar el nombre de la persona - dijo mirándole a los ojos.

\- pero ya no nos encontramos en el salón de baile, por lo que no es ningún problema -

Antes de que (T/N) fuera capaz de decir su nombre, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a unos guardias.

\- allí está, ¡deténganlo! - exclamó uno de los hombres.

Einsatz sonrió levemente - creo que no nos queda más tiempo - dijo y se acercó a (T/N) - te he mentido, el rostro que ves no es el real, tampoco mi nombre - le susurró levemente - serás capaz de reconocerme en otro momento -

-  seré capaz de reconocerte por tu voz - dijo mirándole

\- tienes razón - rió ligeramente y le besó la frente para luego saltar por la ventana en el preciso momento que los guardia se acercaron a ellos.

\- señorita, señorita ¿se encuentra bien? - preguntó uno de los guardias pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

\- usted es hija del señor (T/A), ¿aquel hombre no la lastimó? - preguntó otro guardia y esta vez la (C/C) volteo a verlo.

\- estoy bien, no se preocupe - dijo con calma

\- ¡su anillo, el anillo de su familia no está! -exclamó un tercer guardia al ver las manos de la joven. -ese ladrón se lo ha llevado -

\- debemos ir por él, señorita por favor regrese al salón de baile - dijo el guardia y se retiró con los demás en busca del chico de cabello turquesa.

Una vez que quedó sola, (T/N) se acercó a la ventana y miró al exterior con una pequeña sonrisa - el anillo no tiene importancia, él robo algo más valioso que eso - sonrió levemente con una de sus manos en su pecho.


	10. Ootori Eiichi - Algo más que sólo una noche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Recuerden que Eiichi tiene 23 años, además puede que haya quedado un poco OoC.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello   
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> Canción: State of Perfection

El líder y mayor de los chicos de HEAVENS se encontraba dando una presentación en un pequeño local nocturno, a petición de su padre, ahora no solo realizarían grandes conciertos o presentaciones en programas de televisión sino que también en lugares como aquellos. El castaño estaba presentando una nueva canción sin problemas, el público lo escuchaba con admiración, después de todo tenía bastante talento.

Entre el público se encontraba una chica de cabello (C/C) y ojos (C/O) escuchando atentamente a Ootori Eiichi, se sentía cautivada ante la perfección de la canción y la armonía que entregaba.

\- _no mentían cuando decían que tenía mucho talento, esto no se debe solamente a que su padre fuera un Idol famoso, sino que de por sí, él es un diamante que ha sido pulido poco a poco_ \- pensó mientras bebía un poco de su bebida y miraba al chico, por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y la (C/C) sintió que el castaño le dirigía la canción a ella - _debo estar loca_ \- pensó divertida

Cuando Eiichi terminó de cantar, agradeció como solo él solía hacerlo y el público le aplaudió por la presentación; bajó del escenario y caminó en dirección de la chica (C/C) sentándose frente a ella.

\- destacas entre todos los presentes, Ángel - dijo el castaño sonriéndole - te haré compañía -

\- _¿entonces si me estaba observando?_ \- pensó levemente sorprendida y sonrió levemente - ¿así sin más? Ni siquiera me has preguntado -

\- no es necesario, sabía que aceptarías - dijo mirándole.

\- arrogante - murmuró divertida, estaba bastante intrigada por aquel chico - tienes bastante talento Ootori-san -

\- gracias - dijo tranquilamente - dime tu nombre - pidió o más bien casi ordenó con sutileza

\- y sigues sin preguntar - rió - (T/A) (T/N) - se presentó - soy compositora independiente -

\- así que compositora, interesante - dijo acomodando sus lentes mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

\- así es, por ese motivo dije que tenías talento, fui capaz de notar que no llegaste acá por casualidad sino que tienes mucho trabajo por detrás, un diamante bien pulido -

\- así que el pequeño ángel sabe hacer halagos - dijo divertido - agradezco tus palabras son dignas de mí, ahora me intriga que tipo de música compones -

\- bueno, podría mostrártelo mientras compartimos unas bebidas - ofreció

\- me parece bien, yo invito - dijo y ambos pidieron unas bebidas.

De esta manera (T/N) le mostró sus pistas de música y ambos comenzaron a hablar con tranquilidad mientras bebían, las horas pasaban y ya estaban un poco pasados de copas pero, de todas maneras seguían completamente lucidos.

\- creo que es momento de irme, ya es tarde - dijo la (C/C) mientras se levantaba con cuidado.

\- permíteme acompañarte - dijo Eiichi levantándose también y la siguió cuando comenzó a caminar.

\- no es necesario, puede que haya bebido pero sigo cuerda - dijo divertida mirándole

\- pero eso no impide que te acompañe - dijo sonriendo de lado

\- oh buen punto pero, eres un Idol debes ser cuidadoso - dijo colocando sus manos en sus caderas con una sonrisa

\- mañana es mi día libre, ahora si no quieres que te acompañe a tu casa podemos ir a otro lugar -

\- ¿qué insinúas? - preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- pues me gustaría llevarte a lo más alto - dijo citando su propia canción - ángel - tomó su mentón y lo alzó para mirarle directamente

\- realmente crees que soy una ángel - dijo divertida sin sentirse intimidada por la acción - más bien podría ser un demonio, y hacer que peques de la peor forma -

\- en ese caso te purificare sin ningún problema - dijo acercándose - haré que renazcas de la mejor manera, tal cual como un fénix lo haría  -

\- me gustaría verte intentarlo -  le desafió y así, Eiichi llamó a una limusina y ambos se dirigieron a su propiedad privada.

Habían pasado un par de días desde el encuentro entre (T/A) (T/N) y Ootori Eiichi, no se habían vuelto a ver desde entonces por lo que la (C/C) supuso que lo ocurrido había sido algo de una sola noche. En estos momentos se encontraba en un café componiendo hasta que alguien se sentó frente a ella.

\- Qué coincidencia volver a vernos - dijo una voz varonil que para la (C/C) era inconfundible.

\- no esperaba verte nuevamente Ootori-san - dijo alzando la mirada encontrándose con la atenta mirada del ojivioleta.

\- jamás dije que no nos volveríamos a ver, es más es todo lo contrario - dijo sonriendo levemente

-¿y  qué te hace creer eso? - preguntó ella divertida

\- es simple, te haré mi compositora - dijo tomando su mentón y obligándola a acercarse

\- querrás decir de HEAVENS - dijo sin inmutarse

\- no, quise decir mi compositora personal - dijo mirándole y sonrió ampliamente - te dije que te llevaría a lo más alto pero jamás dije que te dejaría ir, controlo el mundo, soy perfecto, absoluto -

\- y arrogante - dijo divertida - te advertí que podrías pecar si te relacionas conmigo, te lastimaré, soy peligrosa  -

\- y yo dije que te haría renacer completamente, después de todo es de mi quien debes temer - dijo acercando su rostro y le mordió levemente el labio y luego lo acarició con el pulgar - haré que obtengas alas y volemos juntos, serás perfecta y solo mía, en esta ocasión será algo más que sólo una noche -


	11. Mikado Nagi - Declaración

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> Canción: Grown Empathy  
> Traducción letra: ShirouYuuto

**Boku no naka no shadow _[La sombra dentro mío]_**

**Me wo fuse kakurete _[Se esconde ocultando sus ojos]_ **

(T/N) caminaba por las frías calles de Hokkaido, se detuvo frente a una tienda de electrónica donde transmitían la nueva canción de proyectos de duetos entre STARISH y HEAVENS, en esta ocasión fue el turno de Shinomiya Natsuki y Mikado Nagi.

**Kizukanai mama ja _[Hasta que te des cuenta de lo que estás haciendo]_**

**Saki he susumenai yo _[No podrás avanzar]_**

Nagi y (T/N) se conocían hace algunos años, eran buenos amigos  y seguían manteniendo contacto, aunque era un secreto para el público, ¿por qué?, bastante simple, él era un reconocido Idol y ella una actriz en acenso, para no dañar la carrera de ninguno con falsos rumores decidieron mantener todo en secreto.

**Kako wo ukeirete _[Una vez aceptes el pasado]_**

**Norikoete mireba _[Y lo superes]_**

**Arata na michi _[Un nuevo camino]_ **

**Mieru hazu sa _[se mostrará]_**

**Umarekawaru kokoro _[Y tu corazón renacerá]_**

\- ¿Cómo debería interpretar la canción? - preguntó al aire la (C/C) mirando la televisión de la vitrina con una sonrisa - tiene demasiados significados…puede que incluso esté especulando un significado -

**Koko ni saa kanjiru yo _[Puedo sentirlo aquí]_**

**Shinjiru chikara _[Creo en este poder]_**

**Mune ni atete wa _[Puedo romper tu corazón]_**

**(So good) _[(Muy bueno)]_**

El teléfono de la (C/C) comenzó a sonar mientras veía el video por lo que lo tomó y contestó - ¿sí?....oh justo lo estoy viendo ahora, se ve bastante bien - dijo soltando una risa.

**Nikori to hohoemi _[Romperás esa sonrisa]_**

**(So fun) _[(Tan divertido)]_**

**Soshite bokutachi wa utau _[¡Y después cantaremos!]_**

\- ¿querías darme un mensaje con ella?...supongo que logro comprenderlo…si lo sé, bueno tú no eres tan diferente -se burló - ambos somos dos personas completamente diferentes en el mundo del espectáculo -

**Get ready?** **Let’s shouting! _[¿Lista? ¡Vamos a gritar!]_**

**Koko ni Let’s begin! _[Aquí mismo, ¡vamos a empezar!]_**

**Michibiku yo omoi tsuyoku kanata he to _[Te llevaré más allá de estos poderosos sentimientos]_**

\- oh vamos, sabes que no es cierto - rió mientras caminaba y hablaba por teléfono - ¿estás celoso? - se burló - …. ¡Si estás celoso!....o vamos no lo niegues, el pequeño y adorable Nagi esta celoso -

**Ketsui Let’s shouting! _[¡Vamos a gritar con determinación!]_**

**Nagasu namida nugutte _[Sécate las lágrimas]_**

\- tranquilo lo sé, gracias a ti puedo superar esto poco a poco - sonrió con nostalgia - eres muy importante para mi Nagi -

**Tagai no koe _[Mientras nuestras voces armonices]_**

**Kyoumei shite somaru iro _[Vamos a teñirlo con un color de]_**

**Grown Empathy _[Gran empatía]_**

\- eres el único que ha estado conmigo luego de eso pero, sabes como es este mundo...sé que no te importa pero a mí sí…sé que te gusta ser Idol -

**Taisetsu na hito ga _[Una importante persona]_**

**Kizutsuku no wa yada _[Oído sufrir]_**

**Mamoreru chikara wo _[El poder de proteger]_**

**Tsukami, yowasa koete _[Tómalo, atraviesa la debilidad]_**

\- ¿qué es eso una declaración? - se burló por teléfono - …e-espera qué ¡No bromees con eso!... ¿c-como sabes que yo…?...- no terminó la frase y se detuvo volteando a todos lados buscando al joven chico de cabello rosa pálido.  - ¡Nagi! - llamó mientras lo buscaba pero, no lo encontraba.

\- Hey Ángel~ - dijo una voz tras de ella, haciendo que volteara encontrándose con el menor - No creías que iba a venir ¿verdad?, pero te dije que vendría por ti y cumplo mis promesas - sonrió mostrando su teléfono

\- ¿q-qué se supone que fue todo eso…q-que dijiste por teléfono? - le reprochó mirándole con el ceño fruncido y sonrojada

\- ¿qué se supone? - preguntó divertido - pues lo que te dije - dijo con inocencia - que no me molesta que existan rumores, creo que deberíamos salir -

\- ¡n-no lo digas a la ligera! - le reprochó la (C/C) más roja

\- no lo hago  - dijo acercándose lentamente  hasta quedar frente a frente, (T/N) era solo un poco más alta que el joven Idol. - voy muy en  serio (T/N)-chan - le sonrió traviesamente


	12. Hyuga Yamato - Novato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: El personaje es complicado de realizar por lo que su personalidad puede que no se parezca demasiado, puede ser OoC. La historia ocurre posterior a la 4ta temporada. Además la protagonista se podría decir que es más dominante que Yamato pero su edad no está definida.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> Canción: Over the Top

Yamato finalmente había logrado obtener un trabajo por sus propios méritos y no por ser hermano de Hyuga Ryuuya. Actuaría en una serie se acción, lo habían buscado luego del duelo que había tenido con Kurusu Syo, por lo que en parte debía agradecerle, aunque no lo hiciera directamente.

\- bien Yamato-kun, tenemos grandes expectativas sobre ti - habló el director de la serie con una sonrisa mientras palmeaba su espalda entusiasmo.

\- s-se lo agradezco - dijo el chico de cabello pistacho sin saber cómo reaccionar realmente, tenía que ser cuidadoso porque si no perdería el trabajo

\- bien, ahora te presentar a quien te ayudará para prepararte para la serie, hemos trabajado anteriormente con ella y en esta ocasión será tu coprotagonista, su nombre es (T/A) (T/N)  - dijo el director sonriente y le hizo señas a una chica que conversaba con los camarógrafos - (T/N)-chan, este es el chico del que te hablé - dijo cuando vio llegar a la (C/C)

\- oh, me parece bien - sonrió levemente la chica cruzándose de brazos - aunque tengo entendido que no tienes experiencia actuando -

\- ¿qué quieres decir con…? - se detuvo cuando el director lo miró fijamente por lo que guardó silencio

\- bien pues no te preocupes novato, te ayudare en todo -sonrió divertida la chica, ella es quien tendría el control.

De esta forma los días avanzaron, Yamato debía seguir los concejos o más bien ordenes de la chica sin reprochar, y en algunas ocasiones podía notar que ella lo hacía solo con la intención de provocarlo. La serie se trataría de una pareja de policías que trataban de resolver los casos, (T/N) obligó a Yamato a estudiar al respecto para poder aprender sobre el papel, entrenaron juntos para practicar los movimientos y persecuciones.

\- Bien novato, creo que aprendes rápido, pronto podrás alcanzarme el ritmo - dijo la chica mientras le lanzaba una toalla.

\- gracias - dijo recibiendo la toalla - a decir verdad…no creí que tuvieras…tan buena condición física - admitió con dificultad

\- llevo más tiempo que tú en esto, no-va-to - soltó una leve risa - con el tiempo tu cuerpo se acostumbra -

\- ya lo creo - dijo y tomó su botella bebiendo un poco de agua. - ¿por qué…? -

\- ¿Por qué participo en series de este tipo? - preguntó ella adelantándose - creo que es emocionante, desde pequeña me gustaban este tipo de series, ya sabes, el policía persiguiendo al culpable y ser capaz de atraparlo. Cada vez que veía eso me emocionaba y decidí que también quería actuar en series como esas -

\- creo que lo comprendo -

\- cierto, tu hermano mayor también participa en series de acción pero de otras características - dijo pensativa - supongo que de allí has obtenido tus habilidades -

\- ¡no me compares con mi hermano! - dijo molesto

\- ¡hey, tranquilo! No lo hago solo digo que es un buen ejemplo a seguir - le guiñó el ojo - se ve que quieres superarlo y destacar por tu cuenta, así que no te preocupes, te ayudare con eso -

\- pues…me parece bien - dijo apartando un poco la mirada - seguiré entrenando -

\- por supuesto, debes alcanzar mi ritmo solo… no te sobre esfuerces - dijo acercándose a él y palmeó su espalda para luego retirarse ante la atenta mirada del chico

\- _maldición lo haces más difícil_ \- pensó mientras apretaba la botella, se había dado cuenta que comenzaba a sentirse atraído por la chica de cabello (C/C) y eso lo molestaba un poco, no por el hecho de que le comenzaba a gustar (T/N) sino porque se sentía inferior ante ella - te alcanzaré, romperé con mis propias manos aquel muro que nos separa y llegaré incluso más alto para que así valga la pena el estar contigo, que compartamos esa pasión, ya no seré un novato ante ti - dijo alentándose a si mismo con una pequeña sonrisa y de esa continuo entrenando.

\- y yo espero con ansias a que llegue ese día - murmuró (T/N) escondida cerca de allí, había logrado escuchar a Yamato por lo que tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro - solo debes seguir esforzándote si quieres llegar a salir conmigo - rió levemente, después de todo, había notado que Yamato comenzaba a sentirse a traído por ella, solo que él no sabía que era algo mutuo - no te lo haré fácil, nos divertiremos un poco más antes de que te deje alcanzarme -


	13. Cumpleaños Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial de cumpleaños de Ren (14 de febrero)
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> (T/Ap) = tu apodo

(T/N) y Ren llevaban cerca de 6 meses saliendo, en un principio fue un poco complicado ya que el castaño era un reconocido Idol y modelo por lo que las fans no se lo habían tomado muy bien, mucho menos su representante ya que, en el mundo del espectáculo está prohibido el romance para no generar escándalos. Aun así ambos lograron superar aquella adversidad y la (C/C) se volvió la inspiración del castaño por lo que fue un beneficio, como lo planteo Shining Saotome.

El día de hoy, 14 de Febrero era una fecha de suma importancia, ya que no solo era el día de San Valentín (día del amor y la amistad) sino, que también era el cumpleaños de Ren, por este motivo, (T/N) había planeado varias cosas para el día de hoy y así su castaño novio disfrutara.

\- (T/N)-chan me tienes intrigado, ¿puedes decirme a dónde nos dirigimos? - preguntó Ren, quien caminaba tomado de la mano de la (C/C).

\- no seas impaciente Ren, te dije que todo lo de hoy será una sorpresa - rió levemente la chica mirándole

\- está bien, por hoy estoy en tus manos My Lady - le sonrió levemente y se detuvo besando su mejilla lo que provocó un sonrojo en la (C/O)- me encanta cuando te sonrojas por mi culpa - le dijo por lo bajo divertido

\- es vergonzoso - murmuró la chica ocultando su mirada entre su cabello - mejor sigamos, aún nos queda un poco más de camino - dijo y jaló levemente su mano para seguir caminando

Su primera parada fue un pequeño centro comercial donde se dirigieron específicamente a las cabinas de fotografías para tener un recuerdo de ambos.

\- no es justo, siempre sales bien en las fotos - dijo (T/N) cuando salieron de la cabina y miraba las fotos decoradas.

\- creo que tu sales más hermosa - dijo mientras la abrazaba por detrás

\- lo dices para hacerme feliz - dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

\- bueno en parte, pero la verdadera razón es porque realmente considero que eres lo más hermoso que conozco y me siento privilegiado al tenerte a mi lado - besó su mejilla.

\- no es justo - volvió a decir, ahora refiriéndose al beso, después de todo cada acción del castaño provocaba que se sonrojara. - esta es la tuya - dijo entregándole una copia de las fotografías - ahora, no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que ir al siguiente lugar - dijo animada y tomó nuevamente su mano comenzando a caminar ante la divertida mirada de Ren.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una pista de hielo al aire libre, había algunas parejas alrededor pero no se encontraba tan concurrido, después de todo al ser invierno muchos preferían disfrutar los días en lugares más cálidos.

\- así que una pista de patinaje - dijo el castaño sonriendo levemente - pero ¿cómo patinaremos? No he traído mis patines - dijo mirándole

\- pues tu novia tiene todo preparado - dijo apuntando la mochila que estaba en su espalda - tengo nuestros patines en la mochila - rió levemente

\- oh~ ¿y cómo has obtenido los míos? - preguntó divertido

\- es un se - cre - to - dijo moviendo su dedo índice ante cada silaba mientras sonreía con inocencia.

\- muy astuta - dijo tomándole de la cintura - vamos a patinar - dijo y le besó levemente.

Así ambos fueron a unas bancas que se encontraban alrededor de la pista de patinaje y se sentaron para colocarse los patines. Una vez listos, Ren tomó de la mano a (T/N) y se dirigieron a la pista comenzando a patinar sin soltarse de las manos. Paseaban, giraban, Ren la alzaba y mucho más. Ambos se entretuvieron bastante en la pista hasta que comenzó a anochecer, (T/N) le indicó que ahora irían a otro lugar por lo que salieron de la pista y volvieron a colocarse sus zapatos, emprendiendo camino nuevamente, a un lugar que solo la (C/C) sabía.

\- aquí es - dijo mirando a su castaño cuando se detuvieron frente a una cafetería.

\- me parece un buen lugar - dijo mirando la cafetería, no era ostentosa ni tenía mucha clientela por lo que podrían estar tranquilos y charlar. - antes de que digas algo…invito yo - dijo mirándole con una sonrisa

\- pero...no es justo - le reprochó con un pequeño mohín - se supone que son mis sorpresas -

\- es cierto pero, te pido que me dejes hacer esto - dijo divertido, le encantaba verla molesta.

\- bien - murmuró.

Ambos ingresaron al local y se sentaron en una de las mesas, cuando llegó la camarera ordenaron algo cálido y al poco tiempo recibieron sus pedidos.

\- Realmente el día de hoy me has sorprendido - dijo Ren mirando a su novia

\- bueno, quería que hoy tuvieras recuerdos inolvidables después de todo es un día especial - rió levemente y tomó su mochila nuevamente buscando entre sus cosas, sacó una pequeña caja anaranjada y se la entregó al castaño - Feliz cumpleaños Ren -

El castaño abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, sospechaba que él día de hoy su novia quería planear la salida pero nunca esperó un regalo de parte de ella - muchas gracias (T/Ap) -

\- ¿no lo abrirás? - preguntó con curiosidad.

\- cuando llegue a mi departamento - dijo mirándole con una sonrisa

\- no, quiero que lo abras ahora, quiero ver tu expresión al ver tu regalo -

\- bien - rió levemente y abrió la pequeña caja encontrándose con una pulsera por lo que miró a su (C/C)

\- son pulseras a juego - dijo antes de que Ren pudiera decir algo y levantó su muñeca mostrando la misma pulsera.

\- me encanta - le sonrió y se colocó su pulsera.

\- ¡me alegra mucho! - dijo feliz (T/N) - espero que sigamos juntos mucho, mucho tiempo más - dijo sonrojándose levemente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- no es justo que te comportes tan adorable en público - dijo apoyándose en sus manos mirándole con una misteriosa sonrisa - hace que no me decida entre…besarte sin más o bien… - se acercó a su rostro - llevarte a otro lugar para hacer otras cosas - le dijo por lo bajo provocando un notorio sonrojo en su novia.

\- n-no…no me molestaría…cualquiera de las opciones - dijo en el mismo tono que él completamente roja.

Ren abrió los ojos sorprendido y soltó una suave carcajada - pues nos divertiremos mucho esta noche, tómalo como un regalo de San Valentín - le guiño un ojo.

\- p-pero…se supone que tienes que darme algo en el día blanco - dijo nerviosa

\- no es problema, podemos repetirlo para esa fecha - dijo tranquilo.

\- ¡Ren! - exclamó avergonzada y el castaño volvió a reír, la noche sería bastante larga para ambos.


	14. Especial San Valentín // Nagi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

(T/A) (T/N) y Mikado Nagi llevaban saliendo un par de meses, aunque era muy difícil de creer en un principio, no solo por la diferencia de edad que tenían ambos, siendo el chico el menor, sino que porque sus personalidades eran completamente diferentes. Él, alguien que simulaba ser tierno y adorable pero que en realidad era travieso y hasta en ocasiones molesto ya que no temía decir lo que pensaba directamente, además de ser un Idol muy conocido. Ella, una chica tranquila y reservada, un poco olvidadiza, amante de los libros y una simple estudiante con el sueño de ser escritora, pero de todas formas, lograron establecer una relación secreta ante los demás.

En estos momentos, (T/N) se encontraba en la sala del departamento donde vivía, estudiando, mientras Nagi componía o eso trataba de hacer.

\- hey~ (T/N), ¿estás ocupada? - dijo el chico dejando las partituras sobre la mesa - vamos, no me ignores, siempre estas ocupada - dijo cuándo la chica no le respondió - vamos, ¡Yo también quiero tener tiempo contigo! - dijo arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos.

\- ¡Nagi! - le reprochó la chica mirándole molesta - tengo un examen pronto y debo estudiar -

\- pero hoy vine a verte, deberías tomar más en cuenta a tu adorable novio -

\- pues él no está siendo adorable en estos momentos - dijo arrebatándole el cuaderno volviendo a estudiar.

\- estas celosa ¿verdad?, por lo que ocurrió hace unos días en el programa de televisión - dijo divertido mirándole mientras apoyaba su rostro en su mano.

\- no sé de qué hablas -

\- claro que lo sabes, aunque no es justo, no puedes molestarte por algo así - murmuró - tú te juntas con tus compañeros…no sabes de lo que son capaces, deberías ser más cuidadosa - dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

\- estas siendo malo conmigo Nagi - dijo la (C/C) mirando a su novio - también tengo el derecho de molestarme de vez en cuando -

\- tú estás siendo mala también, siempre me dejas solo… -

\- ¿Quién es el Idol? Debería ser yo quien te reprocha que me dejas sola - rió

­- ese no es el punto - dijo volviendo a quitarle el cuaderno y le abrazó - si pudiera, me quedaría así siempre…- le sonrió levemente y acercó su rostro al de ella - ¿permanecerás como mi princesa secreta? -

\- siempre logras que no me moleste - sonrió levemente.

\- lo sé, soy muy adorable como para que te molestes conmigo - sonrió - bien, ahora que tengo toda tu atención supongo que si podremos celebrar hoy -

\- ¿hoy, por qué? - preguntó confundida (T/N)

\- ¿por qué? ¡Es 14 de febrero (T/N)! esperaba recibir chocolates de tu parte o que compartiéramos el día juntos - dijo dejándole de abrazar y mirándole con un pequeño puchero.

\- ¡lo olvide! - exclamó horrorizada, jamás pensó que hoy era 14 de febrero.

\- no tienes remedio - suspiró Nagi y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.


	15. Ittoki Otoya - Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: El one-shot esta basado en un Universo Alterno, por lo que el grupo STARISH no existe, la edad de la protagonista está determinada entre 16/17 años. Además puede tener un poco de cliché Shoujo.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> **el grado escolar está basado en la educación en Japón, donde tienen primaria (6 años), secundaria (3 años) y preparatoria (3 años).  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> (T/Ap) = tu apodo  
> Canción: Brand New Melody

(T/A) (T/N) era una estudiante de 2do año de preparatoria, era una chica amable y alegre, muy participativa en las actividades, con grandes amigas y como cualquier adolescente, enamorada. Sí, (T/N) estaba enamorada, un sentimiento complejo y difícil de explicar pero ella estaba segura de lo que sentía, por aquel senpai de cabello rojizo y sonrisa encantadora, Ittoki Otoya.

Se conocieron en la época de secundaria, eran vecinos y la madre de (T/N) era muy amable con Otoya, quien vivía solo. Compartieron muchas cosas juntos y se hicieron buenos amigos, el pelirrojo tenía el sueño de convertirse en Idol, por lo que componía canciones y siempre estaba con su guitarra, la (C/C) por otro lado quería ser maestra, adoraba a los niños y quería ser aquella que los guiara para el futuro. Ambos se alentaban el uno al otro para cumplir sus sueños pero, poco a poco, comenzaron a tener otro tipo de sentimientos; sentimientos que los mantenían confusos y con miedo de que perjudicaran la amistad formada.

Cuando (T/N) entró a preparatoria, decidió ingresar a la misma que su mejor amigo y ahora senpai, descubriendo que aquel alegre pelirrojo era muy popular en el instituto, observó facetas nuevas de Otoya como la timidez cuando alguna chica se le confesaba o lo molesto que se colocaba cuando un chico se le acercaba a ella, también descubrió que el pertenecía al club de música, en donde mostraba todo su talento musical, todas esas pequeñas cosas comenzaron a aclarar los sentimientos de la (C/O) hasta que en su 2do año de preparatoria ya estaba completamente segura de que estaba enamorada de él. El problema era, que Otoya se graduaría ese año y tenía pensado ir a estudiar Música a Tokio, por lo que debía ser capaz de poder declarársele antes de fin de año sino, perdería su oportunidad.

**Flash Back**

(T/N) estaba en su ceremonia de ingreso, aunque el discurso del director no le interesaba en lo absoluto, por lo que mientras fingía escuchar buscaba con la mirada a Otoya sin éxito, al terminar la ceremonia, logró divisar al pelirrojo entre la multitud por lo que se apresuró en ir a buscarlo.

\- Oto…ya - su voz fue disminuyendo cuando vio una escena muy particular.

\- ¡senpai me gusta mucho! Lo vi en el festival cultural y…admiro mucho su música, me cautivó completamente, por favor acepte mis sentimientos - dijo una chica haciendo una reverencia frente al pelirrojo, por el lazo de su uniforme se podía deducir que era de primer año.

Otoya se encontraba avergonzado en esos momentos pero tomó un poco de aire para poder calmarse - lo…lo siento, agradezco mucho que tengas esos sentimientos por mi…pero, no puedo corresponder - se disculpó amablemente e hizo una reverencia.

\- _¿Y se supone que yo pensaba hacer algo así?_ \- pensó avergonzada la (C/C), se veía reflejada en aquella declaración, que para su alivio había sido rechazada - _pero, si ella fue rechazada...puede que yo también lo sea, después de todo puede que arruinemos nuestra amistad si…intento algo_ \- pensó preocupada mientras observaba que la chica que se había declarado pedía disculpas y se retiraba con una sonrisa, después de todo, si bien Otoya no tenía sentimientos hacía ella había sido muy amable y honesto.

\- oh, (T/Ap)-chan - dijo el pelirrojo al notar a su amiga y se acercó con una sonrisa - espero que este año sigamos creando recuerdos juntos -  dijo animadamente y con una amplia sonrisa.

\- c-claro… ¡haremos hermosos recuerdos juntos! - dijo la (C/C) sonrojada, había perdido rotundamente su oportunidad de declararse en esos momentos.

**Fin Flash Back**

De esa manera, durante aquel año intentó en varias ocasiones el declararse al pelirrojo, pero parecía que el destino quería impedir a toda costa que supiera sus sentimientos ya que cada oportunidad que tenía era arruinada, poco a poco comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de que Otoya supiera sus sentimientos.

Hoy era el día del festival cultural, en donde las diferentes clases y clubes se preparaban para la visita de chicos de secundaria incentivándolos a que ingresaran a su preparatoria, los de 2do año habían preparado un café, mientras que los de 3er año tenían puestos de juegos. Además de eso, el club de música realizaría una presentación en el gimnasio del instituto. (T/N) se paseaba por los pasillos entregando volantes del café que había organizado su curso mientras pensaba en su pelirrojo amigo.

\- _creo que debería dejar de intentar declararme, quizás realmente no debemos estar juntos después de todo cada vez que lo intento algo me interrumpe_ \- pensó la (C/C) mirando al techo - _de ser así ¿será conveniente que vaya a ver su presentación?_ \- pensó preocupada.

\- ¡(T/Ap)-chan! - se escuchó la voz de Otoya a lo lejos por lo que la chica alzó la mirada encontrándose con el pelirrojo corriendo hacia ella - al fin te encuentro - suspiró con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus rodillas recuperando un poco el aire.

\- ¿ocurre algo Otoya-kun? - preguntó sorprendida de la imprevista aparición del chico

\- necesito que vayas a ver mi presentación, no…mejor dicho… debes ir a mi presentación - dijo mirándole con un tenue tinte rojo. - es en tu hora de descanso así que no deberías tener problema…a menos que ya tengas otros planes - dijo lo último con un leve tono de preocupación.

\- n-no, no tengo planes - dijo nerviosa, viendo como al chico se le iluminaba el rostro - _supongo que el destino solo quiere torturarme, primero no me permite declararme y ahora que decido no hacerlo y quizás tomar un poco de distancia, tampoco me lo permite_ \- pensó suspirando - pero… ¿puedo saber por…qué la insistencia en que deba ir? -preguntó

\- es una sorpresa, debes verla, por favor ve a ver mi presentación - le rogó con una adorable mirada de cachorro

\- nh...si pones esa expresión sabes que no puedo negarme - dijo apartando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¡genial! Créeme (T/Ap)-chan, no lamentaras ir - dijo con una amplia sonrisa - te veo allá - se despidió y corrió del pasillo alejándose.

\- _será más difícil de lo que creí todo esto_ -pensó la (C/C) y mejor continuó entregando volantes.

Cuando llegó el descanso de (T/N), comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro tratando de decidir si debía asistir o no a aquella presentación, su corazón le decía que fuera a como dé lugar pero su mente le reprochaba que si había decidido dar un paso al costado era mejor no asistir a la presentación. Finalmente decidió seguir impulsivamente a su corazón por lo que comenzó a correr en dirección al gimnasio llegando justo para la presentación del pelirrojo.

Otoya se encontraba un poco nervioso, no lograba ver a (T/N) en ninguna parte pero, cuando la vio ingresar agitada al gimnasio todos sus temores se dispersaron provocando que sonriera levemente. Tomó el micrófono acercándose un poco más al público y suspiró levemente.

\- Esta canción la he compuesto para alguien muy importante, la estimo demasiado, nos apoyamos mutuamente para seguir nuestros sueños y somos grandes amigos, pero a decir verdad, me gustaría que esa relación que tenemos de inicio a algo completamente nuevo para los dos… (T/N), en esta canción están todos mis sentimientos…por favor acéptalos - le sonrió a la (C/C)  y luego miró a sus compañeros haciendo una pequeña seña para que comenzaran a tocar, el los siguió con su guitarra y comenzó a cantar.

**Futari tsukuridasu kono MERODI ni nosete**

**Mirai ga kyou ni kasanaru you**

**Kawarazu gyutto kono FURĒZU mitai ni**

**Hanashitaku nainda…**

**Tsumadzuichattari korondari shite futari wa iku**

**Ashita no hou e**

**Kimi ga inakerya sonna atarimae no koto demo**

**NOIZU darake sa**

**Tomechaou kono jikan kamisama ni tanonde**

**Time Leap & Feed Back mou**

**Tameiki ga deru kurai**

**Sorasenai sorasanai kimi no hitomi**

**SUMAIRU zenkai de ashita o mezasou yo**

**Sen PA no genki de PĪSU SAIN**

**Sono toki wa iu yo ano nimoji no kotoba o**

**Dou shiyou mo naku HĀTO ga Fly**

**Kimi ni hikareru**

 

 (T/N) escuchaba sorprendida y conmovida la canción, ya que gracias a ella había comprendido que compartía los mismos sentimientos que Otoya. Cuando el pelirrojo terminó de cantar la (C/C) se acercó rápidamente al escenario y subió lanzándose a sus brazos.

\- También te amo Otoya-kun - dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa haciendo que él también sonriera sellando aquella declaración en un tierno beso entre los aplausos de del público presente.


	16. Kurosaki Ranmaru - Sorpresas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Contiene Spoilers de la Ruta A de Ranmaru en el After Secret. Además personalidad de RanRan no es tan Tsundere porque ya tiene pareja, está basada en los momentos finales del juego Uta no prince-sama AllStar After Secret
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos   
> (T/Cf) = tu comida favorita  
> Tama y Mike son los gatos de Ranmaru según el juego.  
> Canción: Not Bad

Kurosaki Ranmaru, Idol de Quartet Night y amante del Rock también tenía otra pasión, cocinar. Le encantaba preparar platillos sobre todo si eran para su novia, con la cual llevaba 2 años juntos. En este momento se encontraba preparando (T/Cf). En esos momentos la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la chica de cabello (C/C).

\- pero que bien huele - dijo con una sonrisa la chica al ingresar al departamento y se dirigió directamente a la cocina abrazando al peliplata por detrás - definitivamente eres el mejor cocinero -

\- pues claro que sí, ¿qué esperabas? - dijo con una pequeña y arrogante sonrisa Ranmaru volteando a verla y la besó en los labios - tengo todo listo -

\- pues vamos a comer - le sonrió la chica y juntos prepararon los platos llevándolos a la pequeña mesa del comedor - ¿puedo saber por qué decidiste cocinar hoy? - preguntó con una sonrisa sentándose frente a él.

\- ¿qué no puedo simplemente cocinar? - preguntó de forma un poco tosca apartando la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo

\- oh claro que puedes - rió la chica - solo quería saber si había un motivo en especial para que mi Tsundere novio me cocinara -

\- ¡Tan solo come! - dijo sin mirarle y comenzando a comer.

\- no puedo creer que en algunas ocasiones aún te comportes así - rió levemente y comenzó a comer.

\- no sé de qué hablas - dijo evitando el tema

\- claro, no lo sabes - dijo divertida - pero sigo creyendo que hay un motivo tras todo esto, después de todo preparaste mi comida favorita -

\- simplemente se me antojó prepararla -

\- sí, seguro - se burló

\- tsk, que te digo que no hay ningún motivo detrás - dijo mirándole molesto

\- sí, si, como digas, no me convencerás -

\- ¡Agh bien! - gruñó - si hay un motivo detrás pero si sigues insistiendo no te diré - dijo con el ceño fruncido

\- eh? ¿Por qué? Vamos RanRan dime -

\- tsk, no seas molesta, se paciente bien, ahora come - dijo comenzando a molestarse de verdad

\- no hasta que me digas, si no me dices yo no te diré la sorpresa que te tenía hoy - sonrió traviesamente

\- ¿qué significa eso? ¡No es una competencia! -

\- entonces dime el por qué preparaste todo esto para esperarme -

\- (T/N)…- suspiró tratando de calmarse- te lo diré cuando terminemos de comer - dijo mirándole a lo que la (C/C) hizo un pequeño mohín pero finalmente aceptó.

Cuando terminaron de comer y levantaron todo de la mesa, el peliplata guio a su novia al balcón del departamento que compartían juntos, ninguno decía nada al respecto y por unos momentos se quedaron observando las estrellas en silencio.

\- RanRan - le llamó la (C/C) - ¿Ahora si me dirás la sorpresa? - preguntó mirándole atentamente con curiosidad.

El peliplata suspiró y sonrió levemente - si… (T/N), hace un tiempo pude darme cuenta que el ser Idol para poder pagar la deuda que dejó mi padre ya no era lo único importante en la vida, sino que el compartir tiempo contigo también es muy importante, siempre has estado allí para mí en mi carrera por lo que en esta ocasión me gustaría poder ayudarte a cumplir tus sueños -

\- Ranmaru - murmuró sorprendida la (C/O) sonrojándose levemente, realmente no esperaba algo así - gracias, realmente valoro mucho que digas algo así -

\- no puedo ser el único que logre sus sueños - le abrazó de la cintura acercándola a su cuerpo - desde ahora en adelante y siempre, quiero hacerte feliz así que...por favor acompáñame desde ahora en adelante - dijo sonrojándose levemente y apartó la mirada.

La (C/C) le miró un poco confundida por lo que dijo, estaba claro que ella lo acompañaría no tenía para que decirlo, hasta que logró comprender las palabras de fondo sonrojándose intensamente - t-te…te…refieres a…que nosotros…- trato de decir como pudo pero las palabras no salían como quería.

\- sí, me refiero a eso - dijo regresando su mirada a ella y buscó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una pequeña caja aterciopelada abriéndola frente a ella, era un fino y sencillo anillo de oro blanco con una pequeña gema, una anillo de compromiso.

\- Ranmaru, te amo - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa conmovida por toda la situación, realmente era una hermosa sorpresa. Dejó que el peliplata le colocara el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano izquierda y luego le dio un pequeño beso colocándose en la punta de sus pies.

Luego de eso se quedaron abrazados disfrutando la noche estrellada, conversaban de pequeñas cosas, como lugares que querían visitar, Ranmaru quería llevar a la (C/O) a un jardín de rosas que conocía desde pequeño por lo que decidieron ir en su próximo día libre. En ese momento Ranmaru recordó la pequeña discusión que tuvieron en la cena cuando su, ahora prometida, quería saber la sorpresa antes de tiempo.

\- (T/N)… ¿Cuál era la sorpresa de la que hablabas en la cena? - dijo apoyando su mentón en el hombro de la chica mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

\- ¡oh, cierto! - exclamó recordando aquello sonriendo - la sorpresa es…que ya no solo seremos Tama, Mike, tú y yo, hoy supe que habrá un nuevo integrante en esta pequeña familia - dijo tomando las manos del chico y las colocó sobre su vientre con delicadeza - estoy embarazada -

Ranmaru estaba en shock, no esperaba que la sorpresa que ella tenía fuera de aquella magnitud pero cuando logró asimilarlo volteó a la (C/C) y la besó con pasión abrazándole - prometo hacerlos feliz de ahora en adelante, gracias por estar a mi lado - le susurró volviendo a besarla.


	17. Mikaze Ai - Sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: basado levemente en el juego Uta no prince-sama AllStar.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> El kanji de Ai ( 藍 ) significa Indigo/Añil ,pero también tiene otro significado con otro kanji ( 愛 ) que significa amor. Es un juego de palabras.  
> Canción: Innocent Wind

\- Sabes, “Ai” tiene muchos significados dependiendo del kanji con el que se escriba - dijo (T/N) mirando al chico de cabello turquesa con una sonrisa - a pesar de que creías que no eras capaz de enamorarte si lo conseguiste, por eso para mí, tu nombre significa amor -

**_~ Días antes ~_ **

(T/N) pasaba todos los días por el parque Yoyogi, le gustaba el paisaje que entregaba aquel lugar por lo que sin importar que fuera un trayecto más largo para llegar a su casa, decidía caminar por allí. En una de esas ocasiones, vio a un chico de cabello turquesa y piel nívea, por la distancia no lograba saber que decía pero suponía que estaba cantando por la postura que tenía y el movimiento de sus manos, en esa ocasión dejó pasar aquella situación y regresó a su casa pero, durante los siguientes días aquel chico seguía practicando y la curiosidad la invadió completamente por lo que finalmente decidió acercarse un poco para oír lo que cantaba.

Una vez estuvo bastante cerca logró escuchar la melodiosa voz del joven, una armonía inexplicable solo que, no lograba transmitir los sentimientos de la canción.

**Kaze wa sasayaita** **mimimoto de**

**"Ai to tomo ni ikiyo" to**

**Shiranai kanjou to** **atsui nanika ga**

**SARUBĒJI suru**

**PĪSU ga itsumo tarinai youna ki ga shiteita**

**Kokoro no kakera doko ni aru no darou?**

**Tsubasa ga hoshikatta tsumetai HĀTO janaku**

**Sonna BOKU e to kimi wa uta o…**

**Arashi yo chirase te to te ni tsutau**

**Kono netsugoto ubatte yuke**

**Janai to kimi no subete o**

**Dakishimete shimau kara**

**Sarae Innocent Wind mayoi hikisaite**

**Taiyou wa itsumo mukou de**

**Hikari to yasashisa tsurete**

**Hohoemu**

 

 El chico dejó de cantar de improvisto y miró a la (C/C) fijamente.

\- así que finalmente te atreviste a acercarte, desde donde te encontrabas de seguro no lograbas oír - dijo con calma, aunque su tono de voz sonaba más frio de los esperado para la chica.

\- bueno, jamás te había visto por aquí y ya va casi una semana…por lo que no resistí la curiosidad - dijo un poco avergonzada

\- ya veo, de todas formas no puedes quedarte, necesito concentrarme - dijo dándole la espalda

\- _eso fue un poco hostil_ \- pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño la (C/C) - creo que podría serte de ayuda si me quedo -

\- ¿tienes conocimientos musicales? - preguntó dando a entender que ya sabía la respuesta

\- pues no, pero no creo que sean tus habilidades musicales el problema - dijo cruzándose de brazos

\- ¿a qué te refieres? - preguntó frunciendo levemente el ceño, no le gustaba ser cuestionado.

\- a que cuando cantas, la melodía es perfecta pero…no logro sentir nada - dijo mirándole - ¿no lo notas? - preguntó sorprendida

\- ¿qué se supone que deberías sentir? - preguntó alzando una ceja, encontraba una ridiculez lo que decía aquella chica.

\- bueno se debería transmitir amor, agradecimiento, esperanza o eso es lo que comprendo de la letra de la canción - explicó pensativa

\- todo ello se mide en frecuencias no es necesario sentirlo…puede que deba cambiar un poco la frecuencia - murmuró para si

\- ¿frecuencia? Es ridículo, esos son sentimientos debes experimentarlos para poder transmitirlos - dijo impactada de lo que decía el chico - deberías saberlo si estas cantando, todo cantante transmite sus sentimientos a través de las letras -

\- lo que dices es ridículo, los sentimientos son un conjunto de hormonas que se liberan en diferentes estados nada más - explicó

\- tu…realmente no has experimentado aquellos sentimientos ¿verdad? -

\- eso no es importante, con tener el conocimiento es suficiente -

\- no lo es, debes ser capaz de empatizar y ser capaz de transmitirlo - le reprochó - déjame ayudarte -

\- ¿por qué debería aceptar tu ayuda? -

\- porque si creyeras que miento hubieras terminado esta conversación mucho antes, sabes que aunque sea una desconocida fui capaz de darme cuenta de lo que faltaba para tu canción y que puedo ayudarte -

El chico de cabello turquesa guardó silencio por un momento y finalmente suspiró - aceptaré tu ayuda - dijo mirándole fijamente

\- perfecto - sonrió ampliamente - soy (T/A) (T/N) - dijo extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo

\- Mikaze Ai - dijo y estrechó levemente la mano de la chica.

\- bien Ai-kun, ya es tarde por lo que no podré ayudarte hasta mañana, podemos reunirnos aquí a las…10 de la mañana si te parece, es sábado después de todo así que no trabajo-

\- estaré aquí -

\- bien, pues nos vemos mañana - dijo despidiéndose y retomó su camino a su hogar.

A la mañana siguiente, (T/N) se despertó temprano y se arregló para la reunión que tendría con el Ai, llegó a la hora acordada al parque en donde ya se encontraba el chico, parecía que era bastante puntual. Conversaron un poco al respecto de las actividades que realizarían hoy aunque Ai era un chico de pocas palabras por lo que parecía que (T/N) estuviera conversando sola. Una vez todo planeado se dirigieron a su primer destino, el parque de diversiones. La idea era hacer que Ai fuera capaz de experimentar diferentes emociones para que luego las fuera comparando y distinguiendo, subieron a varias atracciones  (T/N) pacientemente le explicaba las cosas que no lograba comprender.

 De esta manera los días pasaron, los fines de semana tenían varias actividades como visitas a zoológicos o acuarios, parques donde jugaban los niños, trabajos de voluntarios, mientras que durante los días laborales (T/N) ayudaba a Ai en las mañanas y en las tardes después del trabajo escuchando su canción y dando observaciones al respecto. Poco a poco Ai lograba comprender algunas cosas provocando que otras lo confundieran aún más, como lo era el tema del amor. Comenzaba a sentirse extraño al estar junto a (T/N) por lo que decidió preguntarle en una ocasión.

\- (T/N), ¿Cómo puedes saber cuándo estás enamorado? - preguntó mirando atentamente a la chica que estaba sentada junto a él en el parque.

\- ¿cómo saberlo? Bueno no soy una experta en este tema pero, podría decirse que el pasar tiempo con aquella persona se vuelve más importante que otras cosas, se dice que uno está realmente enamorado cuando no sabe bien el motivo del por qué quieres estar con aquella persona - dijo mirándole

\- entiendo - dijo bajando la mirada un poco y luego volvió a alzarla - en ese caso creo que me estoy enamorando de ti -

\- ya veo…espera… ¿qué? - preguntó sonrojándose y levantándose de la banca

\- creo que estoy enamorado de ti, todo lo que describes es lo que estoy experimentando así que no habría otra explicación -

\- no…bueno…es que...Quizás estas confundido porque te he estado ayudando - dijo apartando un poco la mirada

\- estoy seguro que no estoy confundido - dijo mirándole - creo que ahora soy capaz de comprender mejor aquella canción, ya que era un sentimiento desconocido para mí, y siempre sentí que me faltaba algo para poder expresar aquello, puede que en un principio fuera el poder expresar emociones pero finalmente me di cuenta que eras tú, tú haces que sea capaz de transmitir aquello, completaste mi corazón, me entregaste alas en la forma de esta canción - dijo citando su canción - tus palabras fueron cálidas y gentiles, fuiste capaz de enseñarme del amor - era la primera vez que lograba expresarse tanto.

\- b-bueno…agradezco mucho que sientas eso por mí - dijo avergonzada - jamás creí que fuera posible pero debo admitir que tú me cautivaste con tu voz completamente, desde el día que te conocí, como si no me dejaras ir - rió

\- ¿qué ocurrirá ahora? - pregunto confundido

\- bueno…no creo que sea correcto que comencemos a salir así como así, aún hay mucho que desconoces y yo también por lo que…creo que juntos debemos descubrir que ocurrirá desde ahora - sugirió

\- me parece lo correcto - sonrió levemente

\- Sabes, “Ai” tiene muchos significados dependiendo del kanji con el que se escriba - dijo (T/N) mirando al chico de cabello turquesa con una sonrisa - a pesar de que creías que no eras capaz de enamorarte si lo conseguiste, por eso para mí, tu nombre significa amor -


	18. Tsukimiya Ringo - Cinderella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencias: Personalidad basada en la ruta de Sweet Serenade y AllStar, puede contener algo de OoC 
> 
> Aclaraciones 
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello   
> (T/Ap) = tu apodo  
> Canción: tsukiakari no DEAREST  
> Traducción letra: ღ• Kanon •ღ (Facebook)

Se habían conocido en un bar aunque él iba vestido de mujer en aquel momento, por lo que (T/N) jamás pensó que sería un hombre hasta que el pelirrosa despertó en su departamento a la mañana siguiente.

\- entonces… ¿eres un chico? - preguntó aun sin creerlo la (C/C) mirando atentamente al pelirrosa de cabello largo y ondulado.

\- ya te he dicho que si - dijo un poco hostil mientras frotaba su sien - ¿Cómo es posible que no conozcas a Tsukimiya Ringo? -

\- bueno, no estoy muy actualizada en el ámbito artístico - dijo mirándole - te traeré algo para la resaca - suspiró y fue al baño un momento regresando con una pastilla y un vaso con agua

\- ¿por qué me ayudas? - dijo Ringo mirándole atentamente

\- pues, en un principio era porque era peligroso que una mujer deambulara sola y ebria por las calles, ahora que se la verdad…pues porque no te podía dejar tirado y se lo que se siente sufrir de resaca - rió levemente entregándole el vaso y la pastilla

\- gracias - murmuró y se tomó la pastilla suspirando

\- creo que por hoy deberías descansar ¿tienes trabajo en la tarde? - preguntó

\- es mi día libre….-murmuró

\- oh y por eso anoche bebiste como si no hubiera un mañana - se burló

\- solo trataba de olvidar -

\- ¿un viejo amor? - preguntó mirándole atentamente pero no hubo reacción - entonces quizás un amigo importante- nuevamente no reacciono - entiendo, no creo que quieras contarle eso a una desconocida -

\- de todas formas debo regresar a mi departamento - dijo levantándose

\- creo que mejor descansas aquí, en el estado en el que estas no serás capaz de llegar ni a la puerta - suspiró e hizo que se sentara - una vez que te recuperes puedes irte -

\- no es necesario, ya me encuentro mejor -

\- el medicamento no ha hecho efecto así que no mientas, famoso o no te estoy ordenando que descanses - dijo mirándole seria - tengo algo de ropa por si quieres cambiarte -

\- …gracias - murmuró y la siguió hasta una habitación en donde ella le indicó donde estaba la ropa y lo dejó solo.

En el armario había ropa tanto femenina como masculina, Ringo se debatió por un momento el qué usar, ya que aquella chica, de la que aún no sabía su nombre, no había especificado que ropa podía utilizar.

Estaba cansado, y no sentía animo de ser el Idol travestido que todos conocían, hoy quería ser Tsukimiya Ringo, el chico que había terminado en el departamento de una desconocida por haber tomado unas copas de más, así que decidió utilizar la ropa de hombre. Una vez que se cambió salió de la habitación, ahora sin su peluca y descalzo buscando a la chica.

\- te queda bastante bien esa ropa - dijo la (C/C) saliendo de la cocina - _de hecho, se ve mejor de lo que esperaba_ \- pensó sonrojándose levemente

\- ¿por qué tenías ropa de hombre…? - preguntó un poco indeciso, él era un desconocido por lo que no le correspondía saber aquello

\- era de mi hermano - dijo encogiéndose de hombros la chica - o cierto, no me he presentado (T/A) (T/N) -  dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia - ahora vamos a desayunar, te ayudará a tener energía el resto del día - dijo haciendo una seña invitándolo a entrar a la cocina.    

Ringo asintió y la siguió a la cocina en donde había una pequeña mesa con un desayuno sencillo servido.

\- a decir verdad, no estaba segura de que se supone que coman los Idols y todo eso pero, creo que un buen café en la mañana a todos nos ayuda - dijo la (C/C) sonriendo levemente y tomó asiento junto al pelirrosa - estas muy callado - dijo mirándole atentamente

\- no sé qué es lo que quieres que diga - dijo mirándole mientras tomaba la taza de café, se encontraba tranquilo ya que en parte, ser él mismo.

\- es cierto, veamos… ¿por qué eres un Idol que se viste de mujer? No niego que te ves bien de esa forma pero creo que te ves mucho mejor ahora - dijo pensativa

\- más que nada es porque tengo un rostro bonito, por lo que actuando de manera más femenina y vistiendo como mujer tendría más trabajos -

\- que complicado el mundo de los Idols - suspiró - eso no tiene sentido creo que con la apariencia que tienes ahora de todas maneras tendrías trabajos, aunque bueno no se mucho al respecto -

\- supongo-

\- bueno, mejor toma tu desayuno - sonrió levemente y miró su reloj - ¡voy tarde! - exclamó levantándose - tendré que dejarte, una vez comas y descanses puedes regresar a tu departamento, fue un placer ayudarte - dijo despidiéndose y salió apresuradamente de la cocina.

\- _es muy extraña_ \- pensó sonriendo levemente, parecía una buena chica y no le molestó su cambio de actitud ni que se travistiera - _mejor termino de desayunar_ -

Ese mismo día Ringo regresó a su departamento, no sin antes dejarle una nota a la joven (T/N), los días transcurrieron y la (CC) comenzó a interesarse por el pelirrosa, realmente era bastante popular así que no comprendía como era que no lo conocía hasta esa noche. Notó que su personalidad era completamente diferente en los programas, como él había mencionado era más femenina y alegre, pero era capaz de notar que no era completamente él. Por otro lado Ringo también se había interesado en (T/N), cuando investigó un poco de ella, descubrió que era 5 años menor que él y que trabajaba como diseñadora de vestuario, incluso él llegó a usar alguno de los atuendos de ella había diseñado, por lo que le parecía divertido que ella no le conociera.

Al tener un interés mutuo, jamás perdieron el contacto por lo que se mensajeaban de vez en cuando o bien hablaban por teléfono en las noches, poco a poco se iba formando una extraña y secreta relación, en sus días libres se reunían en el departamento de la (C/C) para mayor seguridad, conversaban de diferentes temas y se iban conociendo poco a poco, y de esa manera sus lazos se iban fortaleciendo. De un momento para otro y sin saber cómo ocurrió realmente, comenzaron a ser una pareja.  (T/N) se había vuelto un pilar fundamental para Ringo y era una de la pocas personas que lo había visto con su verdadera apariencia.

\- sabes (T/Ap) hay veces qué…me sentía muy inseguro antes de que comenzáramos a salir, de hecho aún me siento inseguro…de que puedas dejarme en algún momento - confesó sorpresivamente el pelirrosa mirando a la chica mientras la abrazaba

\- no deberías sentirte así, no te dejaría - rió - me cautivaste completamente - le dio un pequeño beso.

\- pero...bueno, sigo tomando una apariencia femenina para ser Idol - dijo mirándole.

\- no le veo problema - le sonrió - de hecho lo prefiero así, ya que de esa forma solo yo tengo el privilegio de verte en esta forma, el hechizo de cenicienta se rompe a las 12, o bien en este caso cuando llegas a mi departamento pero no te preocupes, porque el príncipe siempre será capaz de encontrarla -

\- ¿dices que eres mi príncipe? - preguntó fingiendo estar ofendido

\- y tu cenicienta - rió

\- ya veremos, quien es la princesa en este cuento - le susurró al oído de manera traviesa mientras la (C/C) volvía a reír.  


	19. Nanami Haruka - Amor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: one-shot romántico entre dos chicas. (Shojo-Ai)
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = Tu apellido  
> (T/N) = Tu nombre  
> (T/Ap) = tu apodo  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

(T/A) (T/N) era amiga de Shibuya Tomochika, se habían conocido desde pequeñas pero, el sueño de ambas las había hecho tomar caminos diferentes. La pelirroja se volvió una Idol muy conocida mientras que (T/N) una reconocida diseñadora, aun así nunca perdieron contacto.

El día de hoy, (T/N) se reuniría con su amiga, quien quería presentarle a alguien muy importante para la pelirroja, la (C/C) había oído diferentes historias de aquella chica y tenía curiosidad de conocerla en persona. Habían decidido reunirse en un pequeño café en el centro de la ciudad, la primera en llegar fue (T/N), por lo que decidió ordenar un _Cortado_ mientras esperaba a las otras dos chicas.

Minutos después, hicieron acto de presencia la pelirroja y una chica de cabello anaranjado corto y ojos de un peculiar verde-dorado, la primera vestía de una forma más rebelde y provocativa mientras que la segunda llevaba una tenida que la hacía ver inocente y adorable.

\- siento mucho la demora (T/N)-chan pero tuvimos un percance - se Disculpó Tomochika juntando sus manos.

\- no te preocupes Tomo-chan - le sonrió la (C/C) levantándose - no llegué hace mucho -

\- ¡Te extrañé tanto! - exclamó la pelirroja y la abrazó con fervor

\- hehe yo igual te extrañe, hace mucho que no nos veíamos -

\- es cierto, pero ya tendremos tiempo de ponernos completamente al día - sonrió dejando de abrazarle - déjame presentarlas - dijo señalando a la chica de cabello anaranjado que no había dicho nada en todo ese tiempo - (T/N), ella es Nanami Haruka, compositora de Starish, Haru-chan ella es (T/A) (T/N) una de las diseñadoras más jóvenes y reconocidas -

\- es…un placer conocerla (T/A)-san -dijo tímidamente haciendo una reverencia

\- también es un placer conocerte Nanami-san, y puedes tutearme sin problema - dijo con una sonrisa - _que adorable_ \- pensó

\- c-claro...etto usted, digo también puedes…tutearme - dijo mirándole y finalmente le sonrió

\- espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo extendiendo su mano y la estrechó con la pelinaranja. - pero tomen asiento, así podremos conversar tranquilamente - dijo señalando los pequeños sofás que estaban frente al que hasta hace un momento ella estaba sentada.

De esa forma las tres tomaron asiento, Haruka y Tomochika pidieron un **_té helado_** y un **_Mocaccino_** respectivamente y comenzaron a platicar y conocerse. La tarde fue muy agradable, Haruka había descubierto muchas cosas de Tomo y (T/N), la (C/C) realmente tenía una vida agitada pero parecía feliz con su trabajo y Haruka admiraba eso.

Luego de aquella salida le siguieron muchas otras, las tres chicas se habían hecho muy cercanas e iban a diferentes lugares juntas para poder compartir, existían ocasiones en donde alguna de ellas no podía asistir por lo que de igual manera se reunían las otras dos.

En una de las tantas salidas, Tomo tenía trabajo por lo que no se pudo reunir con las chicas así que solo eran la pelinaranja y la (C/C) en una pequeña heladería.

\- (T/N)-chan… ¿puedo…pedirte un consejo? - preguntó Haruka mientras jugaba con la cuchara de su helado

\- Claro Haru-chan, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó con curiosidad mirándole

\- ¿c-crees que él amor…limite las capacidades para trabajar? -

La (C/C) al oír aquellas palabras comenzó a toser un poco sorprendida por lo que tomó un poco de su vaso con agua - ¿por qué la pregunta? ¿Estás enamorada de alguno de los chicos con los que trabajas? -

\- n-no...Yo, no estoy enamorada de ninguno de ellos - dijo sorprendida agitando sus manos - solo que…bueno el presidente de la agencia prohibió el amor…entre Idols y compositores y bueno, eso me hizo pensar que…quizás el amor en si puede limitarte en algunas cosas -

\- hmm ya veo - dijo pensativa - eso quiere decir que nunca te has enamorado - la miró y sonrió - realmente eres una niña Haru-chan -

\- ¿eh? - reprochó - ¿por qué dices eso? -

\- bueno porque si hubieras experimentado el amor no estarías preguntando esto - rió levemente

\- ¿(T/Ap)-chan te has enamorado? -

\- a decir verdad sí, aunque terminé con esa persona - suspiró con una sonrisa- te explicaré, cuando uno se enamora, la vida cambia completamente, se podría decir que tienes mayor inspiración de la normal y eres capaz de todo, de igual manera tus trabajos reflejan tus sentimientos, además de eso si llegas a terminar con aquella persona o cualquier cosa, también hace que veas las cosas de otra manera, tengas una inspiración diferente, por ese motivo, no es malo enamorarse, sea cual sea la situación, si sales lastimada o no, eso te ayudará a crecer como persona, podrás tener una visión completamente diferente del mundo y te ayudará en el trabajo -

\- sabes mucho al respecto (T/Ap)-chan - dijo sorprendida y maravillada Haruka

\- si bueno, tengo un poco más de experiencia que tu - rió levemente - entonces Haru-chan ¿de quién estas enamorada? - preguntó sonriéndole

\- d-dije que….que no estaba enamorada -

\- dijiste que no estabas enamorada de los chicos con los que trabajas - aclaró - eso quiere decir que si estas enamorada pero es otra persona -

\- b-bueno…p-puede que lo esté - admitió sonrojada

\- _adorable_ \- pensó la (C/C) con una sonrisa - ¿puedo saber quién es? -

\- no…no estoy segura - dijo tímidamente - e-es un amor i-imposible -

\- ningún amor es imposible Haru - rió - no importa la edad o el sexo de la persona, mientras exista el sentimiento todo estará bien -

\- ¿de…de verdad lo crees? - preguntó mirándole ilusionada

\- claro que sí, no te lo diría si no pensara de esa forma - le sonrió ampliamente - ahora dime ¿quién cautivo tu corazón? -

\- etto…yo…b-bueno…esa persona es…- trataba de decir pero era un manojo completo de nervios - l-la persona…d-de la que…me enamore…e-eres…t-tu… (T/N)-chan - murmuró lo último muy bajo mientras ocultaba su mirada y jugaba con sus manos

La (C/C) abrió los ojos sorprendida tras escuchar aquella declaración, realmente no se la esperaba, si, era cierto, había comenzado a tener sentimientos por aquella tímida chica, pero sabía ocultarlos a la perfección, no quería arruinar una linda amistad aunque…nada había servido como esperaba, luego de esa declaración estaba a punto de lanzar todo su esfuerzo de buena amiga por la borda y lanzarse a besar a la pelinaranja, aunque claro eso podría asustarla - ¿lo dices de verdad Haruka? - preguntó mirándole atentamente

\- h-haii - murmuró

\- ¿puedo saber…por qué yo? -

\- etto…es que (T/N)-chan es una persona muy amable y considerada, me siento… muy segura a su lado y también…como dijo…veo las cosas de manera diferente…tengo mayor inspiración al componer y… pienso mucho en usted…- alzó la mirada observándola fijamente completamente roja - s-siento si la i-incomodé - dijo y se iba a levantar pero fue detenida por la (C/C)

\- no me incomoda Haruka - le sonrió con ternura - es solo que me sorprendió que lo dijeras tan de repente -

\- T-Tomo-chan d-dijo que t-tenía que ser espontaneo - dijo mirándole avergonzada

\- _sabía que esto era demasiado perfecto, luego deberé agradecerle, de seguro ni siquiera tenía trabajo el día de hoy_ \- pensó y suspiró - Haruka, estoy muy agradecida por tus sentimientos - dijo tomando su mano con delicadeza - me haces muy feliz y debo confesarte que también siento lo mismo por ti -

\- ¿d-de verdad? - preguntó sorprendida

\- así es - le acarició con delicadeza la mano - así que desde ahora espero cuidar de ti y que tu cuides de mi - le sonrió ampliamente

\- h-haii - dijo sonrojada y con una sonrisa

\- realmente eres adorable - rió y se le acercó besando su mejilla - me gustas mucho Haru-chan -  le guiño el ojo provocando que la pelinaranja fuera un completo tomate.


	20. Hijirikawa Masato - Love Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: los votos/juramentos los escribí mezclando votos de Internet y contenido propio, así que espero que les guste. Todos los antecedentes de la ceremonia los obtuve cuando tomé clases de japones.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> ( T/ Ff ) = tu flor favorita  
> Kohana = pequeña flor

\- Otou-san, Otou-san rápido - decía una pequeña peliazul animada mientras corría por el gran jardín de la mansión de los Hijirikawa - El abuelo dijo que había plantado mis flores favoritas - dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ya  voy Kohana, ten cuidado - dijo el peliazul mayor siguiendo a su hija.

**Flash Back**

En un salón de música se encontraba el peliazul junto a una chica de cabello (C/C), el primero se encontraba tocando el piano mientras la segunda cantaba muy concentrada, poco a poco, la música dejó de sonar y la (C/C) continuó cantando hasta que notó que solo su voz se oía en el salón.

\- Masato-kun ¿ocurre algo? - preguntó con curiosidad la (C/C) mirando al chico.

\- lo siento, es solo…que tu voz era tan agradable que no lograba concentrarme completamente - se sinceró con un tenue sonrojo

\- m-muchas gracias por el cumplido - dijo apenada.

**Fin Flash Back**

\- Otou-san mira - dijo la pequeña Kohana con una sonrisa y apuntó a una flor - es la flor favorita de Okaa-san -

\- tienes razón, es su flor favorita y está justo al lado de la tuya - le sonrió levemente colocándose a su altura.

\- ¿es cierto que cuando le dijiste a Okaa-san que la amabas le diste esta flor? -

**Flash Back**

Era una tarde de primavera en la Academia Saotome y, la (C/C) se dirigía en estos momentos a los dormitorios de las chicas, por un extraño presentimiento decidió revisar su correspondencia encontrándose con un sobre junto a una (T/Ff) sonrió levemente aquellas simples palabras en el sobre **_“para (T/N)”_** _._

**Fin Flash Back**

\- así es, quería demostrarle que realmente era importante para mí - dijo sonriéndole a su hija

\- estoy muy feliz que tú y Okaa-san se hayan conocido - dijo emocionada la pequeña peliazul - realmente se aman mucho - rió

\- más te amamos a ti Kohana, y a tu hermano que está por nacer - dijo revolviéndole el cabello

\- tu padre tiene razón - se escuchó la voz de (T/N) tras de ellos - ustedes son lo más hermoso que nos ha pasado en la vida - dijo con ternura tocando su abultado vientre.

La pequeña peliazul rió levemente y se levantó abrazando a su madre - te amo mucho Okaa-san -

\- También te amo mi pequeña flor - dijo con ternura abrazándole

\- nosotros siempre estaremos juntos ¿verdad? - preguntó mirando a sus padres

**Flash Back**

El sacerdote, las sacerdotisas, los novios y sus amigos y familiares más cercanos caminaban en dirección al templo sintoísta con el cual la familia Hijirikawa tenía contacto. Los novios vestían los atuendos tradicionales para una boda tradicional **( _Shinzen shiki_ )** mientras que los invitados vestían kimonos y yukatas. Cuando llegaron al templo el Sacerdote declaró el comienzo de la boda y todos realizaron una reverencia saludando al altar. La ceremonia continuó, el sacerdote dio su oración bendiciendo a la pareja y luego llegó el momento del juramento por parte de los novios.

\- Yo, Hijirikawa Masato. Me entrego a ti este día,… para compartir mi vida contigo, no solo como tu marido, sino como tu amigo, tu amante y confidente. Puedes… confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante… nuestro caminar junto. Cuando el camino… se vuelva difícil, prometo ser el tu pilar de apoyo y… no dejarte caer en la oscuridad. La música es testigo de nuestro amor, aquel lazo que nos unió este día, Con… el cielo como testigo y las estrellas como nuestros confidentes, prometo que te amaré… tal cual eres y que juntos, lograremos nuestros sueños. Acepta este anillo como símbolo del lazo que nos unió y que ninguna adversidad será capaz de romper - dijo con un leve sonrojo y un poco de nerviosismo el peliazul mientras tomaba con delicadeza la mano de (T/N) y le colocaba el anillo en su dedo anular.

\- Yo, (T/A) (T/N). Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo, no solo como tu marido/mujer, sino como tu amigo/a, tu amante y confidente. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo honrarte, animarte y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar junto. Cuando el camino se vuelva difícil, prometo ser el tu pilar de apoyo y no dejarte caer en la oscuridad. La música es testigo de nuestro amor, aquel lazo que nos unió este día, Con el cielo como testigo y las estrellas como nuestros confidentes, prometo que te amaré tal cual eres y que juntos, lograremos nuestros sueños. Acepta este anillo como símbolo del lazo que nos unió y que ninguna adversidad será capaz de romper - dijo con una tierna sonrisa la (C/C) y tomó la mano de Masato colocando el anillo en su dedo anular.

El sacerdote continuó con la ceremonia y dio autorización para el ritual **_San san kudo (3 y 3, 9 veces)_** , en donde una de las  sacerdotisas sirve sake en un vaso 3 veces y a continuación  Masato lo bebe poco a poco 3 veces, seguido por (T/N) quien también bebe 3 veces del mismo vaso, repitiendo el ritual 3 veces. Finalmente el sacerdote los bendice y los declara marido y mujer.

**Fin Flash Back**

Masato y (T/N) intercambiaron miradas transmitiendo todo el amor que aun sienten el uno por el otro  y luego le sonrieron a su hija.

\- El amor es tan fuerte ninguna adversidad nos separará Kohana - le dijo Masato con una sonrisa y la cargó entre sus brazos.


	21. Cumpleaños Ai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Especial de cumpleaños Ai (Marzo 01)  
> Advertencia: toda la información sobre I.A y tecnología esta fundamentada por una charla a la que asistí de ciencia ficción, donde al hablar con amantes de este género me comentaron que es posible que un androide crezca y/o forme familia.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

Hoy, primero de Marzo era el cumpleaños de Mikaze Ai, un chico que logró superar todo percance de la ciencia logrando dar un gran avance, mostrar que los robots con inteligencia artificial, mejor conocidos como androides, pueden enamorarse. Había encontrado a la chica que había decidido estar junto a él a pesar de su condición, lucharon ante las adversidades que les deparaba el destino logrando convencer a su creador de que le programara un sistema para ir creciendo y envejeciendo al igual que los humanos.

Ahora era capaz de poder vivir completamente junto a su amada, sin las preocupaciones de verla partir algún día, porque si bien él podría vivir eternamente, su sistema fue configurado para que cuando, aquella persona que amaba falleciera, él también lo hiciera.

La tecnología de hoy en día, era incluso más avanzada, logró a través del código genético que traía en su programa, originario de Kisaragi Aine, que el joven peliceleste lograra ser padre. Uno de los acontecimientos más importantes para el ser humano, por lo que, el ver nacer a su hija, hace unos meses atrás había provocado que finalmente fuera un humano completo, teóricamente.

Por ese motivo, hoy primero de Marzo, sería un cumpleaños completamente diferente a otros que haya vivido Ai, después de todo, tenía amigos y ahora una hermosa familia con la cual compartir su nacimiento, si bien no había sido como la mayoría de los nacimientos, era la fecha en la que fue creado y, estaba eternamente agradecido de haber llegado al mundo.

\- Ai, ¿ocurre algo? - pregunto una chica de cabello (C/C) mientras cargaba a una pequeña bebé de cabello turquesa mirando al chico, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

\- no, no ocurre nada (T/N) - volteo a verla Ai y le sonrió levemente - es solo...que sigo creyendo que todo esto puede ser…creado por mi imaginación por así decirlo, que…mis programas comenzaron a sobrescribir recuerdos de todo esto y que nada es real -

\- Ai - dijo con ternura la (C/C) y se acercó a él besando su mejilla - es real, eres capaz de vivir una vida como cualquier otro, de tener una familia, de ser feliz -

\- gracias - dijo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios - gracias, por ser paciente y nunca haberte rendido ante nuestro amor…gracias por darme una hermosa familia - dijo y acarició con delicadeza la cabellera de su hija, quien dormía en brazos de su madre.

\- sabes que daría lo que fuera por ti, tu era como un niño solamente necesitabas experimentar, nadie podía culparte de no saber -

\- eres realmente única - dijo con una sonrisa.

En ese momento el timbre sonó y el chico soltó un suspiro al saber que era lo que se aproximaba por lo que decidió ir a abrir.

\- Ai Ai Happy Birthday~ - canturreo Reiji con una amplia sonrisa mostrando unas bolsas

\- gracias Reiji…supongo - murmuró lo último el peliceleste

\- oh vamos, no te desanimes solo porque este idiota llegó - se escuchó la voz de Ranmaru detrás del castaño - sabes perfectamente que aunque pasen los años no cambia -

\- RanRan eso fue cruel - exclamó Reiji

\- no es el único que no cambia, ustedes los plebeyos jamás llegaran a nuestro nivel - dijo Camus con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia

\- ¡Repítelo! - le reprochó Ranmaru con el ceño fruncido

\- chicos, no es momento de pelear, estamos aquí por el cumpleaños de Ai-chan - dijo una voz atrás de ellos, dejando ver que era Natsuki junto a los miembros de Starish

Ai simplemente suspiró y dejó pasar a todos, algunos traían regalos, otros aperitivos. Natsuki había horneado un pastel que probablemente nadie probaría, a menos que fueran obligados por el rubio. Prepararon todo y comenzaron a compartir, muchos se acercaban con curiosidad a observar a la pequeña hija de Ai, para muchos todavía era increíble aquel suceso. Conversaron y rieron, contaron anécdotas de los grupos, se burlaban entre sí hasta que llegó el momento del brindis.

\- Ai Ai / Ai-chan / Ai - dijeron al mismo tiempo todos los invitados observando al peliceleste.

\- Eres realmente un miembro importante para Quartet Night, un gran senpai para los muchachos de Starish y quiero que sepas, que estamos muy orgullosos de que luego de tanto, hayas sido capaz de confiar en nosotros y ser sincero, contarnos la verdad, ya que a pesar de todo, eso no era impedimento para que siguiera compartiendo con nosotros. Estamos muy felices de que hayas encontrado la felicidad en tu familia y debes saber que todos nosotros también somos tu familia, por ese motivo…- dijo Reiji y miró a todos.

\- Otanjoubi Omedetou - dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y alzaron su copas realizando un brindis.

Porque, un cumpleaños no solo celebra el que hayas nacido en aquella fecha, sino que, celebra que sigues presente, un año más compartiendo con quienes más quieres y esperando nuevas experiencias por delante.


	22. Kurusu Syo - No cambies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (C/C) = color de cabello   
> Canción: Changing our song

Syo había sido invitado por primera vez un proyecto de sesiones fotográficas, habían visto que a pesar de su estatura, el aire varonil y juvenil que proyectaba era perfecto para su proyecto. Después de todo nadie podía negar que el rubio de hipnotizantes ojos color cielo tenía mucho estilo.

En este momento el pequeño Idol se encontraba hablando con el director del proyecto.

\- como ves, tenemos pensado publicar un libro de ilustraciones y te hemos elegido para ser el protagonista, consideramos que podrás ser capaz de mostrar diferentes facetas en las distintas sesiones y ese fue uno de los factores para seleccionarte entre los diferentes Idols de Shining Entertainment, tu compañera será (T/A) (T/N), una nueva Idol perteneciente a Raging Entertainment, no tiene mucha experiencia en el mundo de los Idols por lo que nos ayudaría mucho que la puedas guiar en este trabajo -

\- Claro, cuente conmigo - dijo con una sonrisa seguro de sí mismo.

\- te lo agradezco, ahora te presentaré a tu compañera - dijo y lo guio a donde se encontraban las maquilladoras junto a una chica de cabello (C/C), el director hizo una seña y las chicas se retiraron. - Syo, ella es (T/A) (T/N) - los presentó cuando la (C/C) volteo a verlos.

\- un placer conocerte Kurusu-kun - dijo la chica con una sonrisa - soy una gran admiradora de tu carrera y creo que eres genial -  

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron al rubio, en muchas ocasiones le decían que era tierno, adorable e incluso con estilo pero jamás le habían dicho que era genial, esa simple palabra provocó que quedará en blanco por un segundo.

\- ¿Kurusu-kun? - le llamó ella confundida

\- eh…l-lo siento,…p-puedes llamarme Syo - dijo mirándole y le sonrió - espero que nos llevemos bien - dijo extendiendo su mano

\- Claro - le sonrió la (C/C) y estrechó su mano.

Desde ese momento el rubio y la (C/C) se hicieron compañeros de trabajo cercanos. Los días pasaron y comenzaron a trabajar en las sesiones fotográficas, tal como les explicaron eran en diferentes ambientes, desde la época Edo, hasta días en la playa. La organización del proyecto decidió ir lanzando algunas fotografías de las sesiones a las redes sociales, con la intención de que promocionar el trabajo y ver la reacción del público y tal como esperaban, fue un revuelo en las redes sociales, todos comentaban al respecto y al parecer tenían valoraciones positivas del proyecto, o eso es lo que se veía en la superficie.

(T/N) se encontraba en el camerino que le habían entregado para poder cambiarse y estar cómoda pero, en esos momentos era el único lugar donde podía desahogarse sin ser escuchada. Lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho. Aquel proyecto había despertado malas críticas a su persona por parte de las fans de Syo, la envidia de ver al Idol rubio con ella había provocado que fuera blanco de insultos y desprecios por ser la compañera de trabajo de Kurusu Syo.

Por otra parte Syo caminaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose al estudio, este proyecto, que en un principio le pareció difícil de aceptar finalmente le había gustado, más aún porque gracias a eso pudo conocer a (T/N), una chica que había captado todo su interés; cuando pasó por fuera del camerino escuchó un leve sollozo y se preocupó, tocando la puerta de la (C/C).

\- (T/N)-chan ¿puedes abrir? - preguntó preocupado.

\- e-estoy bien…adelántate Syo-kun - dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta la chica.

\- no te oyes bien, conversemos - dijo ahora más preocupado

\- … no te preocupes -

\- (T/N) abre, lo mejor es que no estés sola, te ayudaré sea cual sea al problema -

El rubio no volvió a oír la voz de la chica pero si escuchó movimiento desde el interior hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la (C/C) con los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados por haber estado llorando.

\- s-siento que me veas así, debo verme horrible - dijo apartando un poco la mirada.

\- n-no para nada… - dijo preocupado el rubio

\- pasa - murmuró y le dejó entrar al camerino para poder explicarle el motivo de su llanto.

Ambos tomaron asiento en un sofá que había y la (C/C) le comentó lentamente lo que había ocurrido, tenía que ser delicada porque al fin y al cabo las causantes del conflicto se hacían llamar Fans de Syo y eso podría afectar mucho al Idol.

Syo escuchaba atentamente bastante sorprendido de lo que escuchaba, no esperaba algo así pero, (T/N) no le mentiría, es más, incluso le mostro la evidencia al respecto. Se sentía un poco decepcionado pero, estaba seguro que aquellas personas que dijeron tales cosas hacia la (C/C) no eran realmente fans de él.

\- (T/N), no debes preocuparte por lo que dicen esos mensajes - dijo seriamente mirándole - eres genial tal cual eres, no debes cambiar para complacer a los demás -

\- Syo-kun - murmuró sorprendida

\- Sabes, yo…no soy muy bueno en esto - dijo acariciando su cuello nervioso - pero se perfectamente que estos son pequeños percances que debemos pasar como Idols, muchos hablaran de nuestro pasado o lo que nos depare del futuro pero estamos en el presente, debemos disfrutar todos los días - sonrió - cada uno tiene estilos diferentes y tú eres perfecta como eres -

\- tú también eres…perfecto como eres - rio un poco, Syo realmente sabía cómo subirle el ánimo.

\- (T/N), nunca más permitas adornar tu rostro con lágrimas por un motivo así, debes sonreír y … trataré de hacer lo posible de ser el causante de tus sonrisas -

\- gracias Syo-kun, eres el mejor - dijo sonriéndole sonrosada

\- b-bueno…a-ahora mejor vamos a la sesión, deben estar esperándonos - dijo levantándose avergonzado

\- cierto, creo que las maquilladoras tendrán un poco más de trabajo - suspiró - me disculparé con ellas -

\- ¡claro, andando! - dijo y ambos salieron del camerino dirigiéndose a la sesión - _creo que deberé esperar un poco más para decirle sobre mis sentimientos…_ \- pensó con una sonrisa.


	23. Camus - Relación compleja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basado en las respuestas de al entrevista secreta del juego ASAS  
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

(T/N) y Camus no tenían una buena relación, eran vecinos en un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. En un principio el rubio como comportó como solía mostrarse en la televisión, amable y elegante pero, con el pasar del tiempo mostró su verdadera personalidad ante su vecina, que había logrado sacarlo de quicio con pequeños detalles, como lo era el hecho de que fuera olvidadiza o torpe aunque con bastante carácter.

\- eres insoportable Camus, no puedo creer como es posible que tus fans no conozcan este lado tuyo - dijo molesta la (C/C) mientras le rociaba el agua de su botella en la cabeza del rubio.

Muchas de las discusiones que tenían en sus encuentros solían terminar así, donde la (C/C) realizaba un acto impulsivo luego de uno de los comentarios del rubio de todas formas, por extraño que aparezca, seguían compartiendo en algunas ocasiones. Tenían algunos gustos en común como lo era la música clásica y los dulces por lo que, solían reunirse de vez en cuando para compartir.

\- hice un poco de dulces, ¿quieres algunos? - preguntó (T/N) cuando el rubio abrió la puerta de su departamento.

\- no te he pedido nada como para que tengas la libertad de venir a molestarme - dijo molesto

\- perdón por ser cortes - dijo rodando los ojos la (C/C) - me los llevaré en ese caso -

\- no he dicho eso - dijo abriendo la puerta y la dejó entrar - prepararé algo de té para acompañar -

A decir verdad, ambos sentían una atracción por el otro pero eran muy orgullosos para admitir aquello, así que su relación de hostilidad-amabilidad era muy usual.

\- te ves horrenda - dijo sin más Camus, quien estaba llegando a su departamento cuando vio llegar a la (C/C) con los ojos rojos e hinchados

\- gracias por recordármelo - dijo con sarcasmo (T/N) mientras buscaba sus llaves

\- ¿qué ocurrió? - decidió preguntar

\- no te interesa -

\- solo trataba de ser cortes, pero es cierto, no me interesa lo que le haya ocurrido a una plebeya - dijo y entró a su departamento.

Solo faltaba que uno de los dos diera el primer paso, para que todo cambiara entre ambos.

La (C/C) llevaba ya un rato sin lograr conciliar el sueño, había intentado salir con un chico en aquella ocasión pero todo resultó un completo desastre

\- Estúpido conde, por qué me tienes que gustar - gruñó molesta - entre tantas personas por qué tú, es tu culpa que no pueda dormir -  suspiró y se levantó la cama, se vistió con lo que tenía más próximo y salió de su departamento tocando la puerta de su vecino.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un rubio muy molesto por ser interrumpido en sus horas de sueño

\- ¿qué es lo que quieres a tan altas horas de la noche? - preguntó irritado

\- no puedo dormir -

\- ese no es motivo para que vengas y me despiertes, soluciona tus problemas por tu cuenta -

\- ¿me dejas quedarme hoy en tu departamento? -

\- no - dijo simplemente e iba a cerrar la puerta pero la (C/C) lo detuvo

\- entonces deja que me quede un momento y luego regresare a mi departamento -

\- … bien - aceptó rendido y la dejó pasar.

La (C/C) entró al departamento y se dirigió al sofá mientras el rubio preparaba algo de té y luego se sentaba frente a ella.

\- y bien - dijo molesto

-  creo que me gustas y por ese motivo no soy capaz de dormir, así que como eres el culpable vine para que lo soluciones - soltó sin más mirando la taza de té

Si no fuera porque se encontraba sentado quién sabe qué hubiera ocurrido. No esperaba que ella diera una declaración de tal magnitud.

\- ¿no dirás nada? -

\- que puedo decir ante aquello - dijo logrando mantenerse calmado

\- pues no lo sé, un tú también me gustas o un vete al carajo - dijo mirándole fijamente

\- creo que las palabras son innecesarias en un momento así, sabes la respuesta, de todas formas no diría algo tan vulgar - dijo levantándose - ahora bebe eso y luego ve a mi cuarto a dormir, solo por hoy, haré una excepción y dejaré que como plebeya, duermas en mi cuarto mientras yo duermo en el sofá - dijo y se fue a preparar todo para la (C/C).

\- ¡maldita sea no puedes dar una respuesta más clara! - gritó confundida - ¿me acabo de declarar y me dices que ya se la respuesta? No me declararía si la supiera - dijo levantándose y fue a la habitación.

\- ese es tu error, a diferencia de ti yo no me declararía de no saber que la respuesta es sí - dijo volteando a verla y le lanzó un pijama - ahora vete a dormir y deja de molestar - dijo saliendo de la habitación.

\- entonces… ¿sí le gusto? - se preguntó a si misma - estúpido Camus, lo único que haces es hacer las cosas más complicadas - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, en el fondo sí sabía la respuesta y, aunque su relación seguía siendo complicada sabía que poco a poco iría cambiando.


	24. Mikaze Ai - Libertad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: One-shot AU (universo alternativo). Ai en este one-shot es humano pero de todas maneras mantiene su personalidad kuudere.
> 
> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (T/A) = tu apellido  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos  
> (M/D) = mano dominante   
> Mirai = futuro

Como ave enjaulada, ese era el sentimiento perfecto para describir como se encontraba (T/N) en estos momentos. Presa de su propia vida, sin ser capaz de escapar de su destino y, eso era porque sus padres controlaban completamente la vida. Que hacer, que estudiar, cuáles serán sus amistades. Todo.

Su pasión era la música, una puerta para escapar de las adversidades de su vida pero, un área que sus padres no aceptaban. Aprendió a leer música por medio de Internet y libros de la biblioteca nacional, buscó por todos los medios los conocimientos necesarios para comprender y ser capaz de componer, con el motivo de ser libre, por lo menos unos instantes.

Una tarde fría de primavera, la (C/C) se encontraba en el parque cercano, utilizando uno de los tableros de ajedrez de piedra como mesa, tenía unas partituras sobre ella mientras hacía girar el lápiz entre los dedos de su mano (M/D).

\- esta nota de aquí está mal - dijo la voz de un chico tras de ella mientras apuntaba una parte del pentagrama - no completa la armonía correctamente -

\- oh…g-gracias - dijo un poco sorprendida ella y volteó a ver encontrándose con un chico de cabello turquesa y ojos cielo.

\- no es nada - dijo mirándole fijamente, una expresión de calma se reflejaba en su rostro y luego hizo una reverencia retirándose.

Desde esa ocasión, todos los jueves que (T/N) iba al parque se encontraba con aquel chico, algunas ocasiones él le mencionaba algún error en su escritura y en otras ocasiones simplemente se sentaba en una de las bancas del parque, generando más intriga para la (C/C). En uno de esos tantos jueves, (T/N) decidió acercarse a aquel chico.

\- disculpa - dijo cuando llegó con él, parecía estar escribiendo algo en una libreta

\- eres la chica con los errores de composición - dijo cuándo alzó la mirada

\- preferiría que no me recordaras por ello - dijo avergonzada - soy (T/A) (T/N) - se presentó extendiendo su mano

\- Mikaze Ai - se presentó él y tomó su mano dando un ligero apretón.

Al momento del contacto sintieron una extraña sensación provocando que soltaran rápidamente sus manos.

\- em…y bueno Mikaze-san, ¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de música? - preguntó sentándose junto a él

\- soy músico - dijo mirándole como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

\- oh ya veo, que suerte - murmuró mirando el cielo con una sonrisa

\- ¿qué acaso tu no lo eres? -

\- pues técnicamente no - dijo y volteo a mirarle sonriendo - el hecho de que componga es un secreto, mis padres me obligarían a dejarlo si llegan a saberlo -

\- ¿realmente serían capaces de hacer algo así? -

\- pues sí, detestan la música - rió - por ese motivo lo mantengo como un secreto -

Desde ese momento, cada jueves mientras la (C/C) componía, también conversaba con Ai; él comenzó a ayudarle a estudiar música. Poco a poco dejaron de solamente reunirse los jueves, hasta el punto de verse casi todos los días de la semana.

Ai se sentía completamente extraño al lado de aquella chica, como si complementara algo en su interior que siempre estuvo buscando. El no saber exactamente qué era aquella sensación provocaba que pasara noches en vela pensando al respecto, la incertidumbre lo comía por dentro, solo sabía que su corazón latía con fuerza cuando incluso, solo pensaba en ella. De hecho Ai no era el único que se sentía así, (T/N) también sentía que su corazón de un momento saldría de su cuerpo cuando se aceleraba por pensar en el peliceleste.

El tiempo continuaba su rumbo mientras la relación entre ellos cada vez se volvía más complicada, el nerviosismo estaba presente, solo que en uno era más notorio que en el otro. El peliceleste había comenzado a investigar al respecto y había logrado llegar a dos posibles teorías. O se había enamorado de (T/N) o tenía un serio problema al corazón, sinceramente le era más fácil aceptar la segunda, después de todo no comprendía mucho el amor y temía que su relación cambiara, o por lo menos eso pensó hasta antes de aquel momento.

Era un día Viernes, y como ahora era frecuente, Ai y (T/N) se reunían para hablar sobre música o bien otras trivialidades, solo que en esta ocasión algo fue diferente. La (C/C) llegó a su encuentro una hora más tarde de lo que solían reunirse, con los ojos rojos y levemente hinchados por lo que preocupó de inmediato al peliceleste.

\- (T/N)… - la llamó pero de inmediato guardó silencio - _¿qué es lo que debería decir?_ \- pensó con un deje de preocupación

\- estoy bien Ai, no te preocupes - le sonrió, pero aquella sonrisa no llegó a iluminar su mirada - siento llegar tarde -

\- no hay problema, todos tenemos inconvenientes -

\- es cierto…todos los tienen - dijo bajando la mirada y apretando sus manos - Ai…ya no lo soporto - dijo con la voz entrecortada de un momento a otro abrazó al peliceleste ocultando su rostro.

Ai quedó inmóvil, no esperaba aquel movimiento por parte de ella, menos que comenzara a sollozar. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer en una situación así?, la (C/C) se aferró a su camisa provocando que se tensara un poco y que finalmente colocara sus manos en su espalda dando una leve caricia.

\- gracias - murmuró cuando estaba más calmada y se separó - siento abrazarte tan de imprevisto -

\- no…no es problema - dijo mirándole fijamente y pasó sus pulgares por los ojos de ella quitando el resto de lágrimas - tu rostro se ve mejor con una sonrisa -

\- g-gracias - dijo un poco sorprendida por la acción

\- (T/N)…yo - dijo y suspiró apoyándose en su hombro, ahora estaba completamente claro con respecto a los latidos de su corazón, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en un principio - toma mi mano - dijo volviendo a mirarla y le extendió la mano

\- ¿eh? ¿Para qué? - preguntó dudosa mientras tomaba su mano

\- aunque vivas en aquella jaula que tus padres crearon…yo, (T/N)… quiero liberarte de aquella prisión - soltó sin más

\- ¿Cómo? - preguntó más sorprendida aún

\- yo…creo que me he enamorado de ti - admitió mirándole fijamente - por mucho tiempo sentí que algo me faltaba pero al momento de conocerte, eso cambió - dijo llevando la mano de ella a su corazón, el cual latía con fuerza - te has vuelto mi inspiración para componer…y, a pesar que no suelo componer este tipo de canciones…como baladas, comencé a hacerlo desde que te conocí, desde ahora quiero dar lo mejor de mí en la música y…contigo…-

\- Ai… Yo…-

\- escapemos juntos - soltó antes de que ella lograra articular una frase completa - compartamos nuestras tristezas y alegrías, estudiemos lo que más amamos sin que nadie lo restrinja, dibujemos nuestro futuro juntos…se… -

El peliceleste no logró concluir su oración ya que la (C/C) lo estaba besando, era un beso torpe pero transmitía todo lo que ambos sentían

\- creo que…me alegra haberme enamorado - susurró (T/N) con una sonrisa cuando se separaron - sé que, lo más probable es que sea difícil para nosotros…pero, quiero irme contigo - dijo mirándole con una sonrisa.

\- aunque pasen cien años… nuestra música no desaparecerá, no importa quien cante nuestra melodía en ese momento, ahora, nos pertenece a nosotros - dijo Ai con una leve sonrisa.

Algunos años más tarde~

Una chica de aproximadamente 10 años, cabello peliceleste y ojos (C/O) buscaba algo entre las cosas de sus padres, entre papeles y fotografías encontró una carpeta negra, la curiosidad le ganó por lo que abrió encontrando unas partituras en ella, la canción tenía escrito “Te amo“.

\- Mamá - dijo mientras tomaba los papeles y corría a donde estaba su madre - mira lo que encontré - le entregó los papeles con una sonrisa

\- vaya, así que allí estaban - dijo con una sonrisa la (C/C) mirando los papeles

\- ¿qué son? - preguntó con mucha curiosidad la niña

\- es, una canción que compuso tu padre cuando nos conocimos - dijo acariciando los papeles

\- ¿podemos pedirle que la toque cuando llegue? -

\- Claro que si Mirai, tu padre se pondrá feliz  - dijo mirándole con ternura

\- ¿Y por qué es una canción de amor? -

\- porque el amor, es uno de los sentimientos más fuertes y con él puedes superar todas las adversidades que creas imposibles, es un lazo muy difícil de romper y que, si lo cuidas correctamente puede durar eternamente -

\- como el amor que papá tiene por nosotras - dijo emocionada la peliceleste

\- así es cariño - dijo acariciándole el cabello con ternura.

A pesar de los problemas que habían vivido, las dificultades y adversidades que se interpusieron en el camino, (T/N) y Ai, finalmente lograron ser felices logrando alcanzar sus sueños, juntos.


	25. Shinomiya Natsuki - Estrellas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

Era la noche del festival de verano, todos vestían sus yukatas, los puestos de comida y juegos estaban abiertos, las lámparas encendidas. Las familias, amigos y parejas comenzaban a llegar dando inicio al festival.

Una chica de cabello (C/C) caminaba sola, parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud de personas, miró por tercera vez su teléfono pero no tenía ninguna llamada, o mensaje de aquella persona.

\- Tranquila (T/N), puede que haya tenido algún problema – se dijo a si misma tratando de alentarse, hasta que el momento de aquel mensaje hizo que todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieran. Leyó el mensaje con lentitud y sintió sus ojos empañarse por las lágrimas.

 (T/N) había comenzado a salir hace poco con un chico, del cual estaba enamorada desde hace 2 años. Aquella relación era un sueño para ella, los primeras semanas fueron magnificas pero, poco a poco comenzó a existir una notoria distancia entre ellos. La (C/C) quería negar la posibilidad de que el chico ya se había aburrido de su relación, sus amigas cercanas insistían que él no valía la pena y, que de hecho había comenzado a salir con otra chica al mismo tiempo que estaba con ella. De todas formas ella siguió confiando en el hasta hoy.

Habían decidido reunirse en el festival de verano y tener una cita, parecía que todo iba perfecto hasta ese mensaje que le acababa de llegar, donde aquel chico del que supuestamente estaba enamorada, la dejo plantada en la cita y, terminó con ella a través de mensaje de texto.

La (C/C) se lamentaba el no haber reaccionado ante las advertencias de sus amigas, estaba completamente nublada en aquellos momentos pero, ahora todo era completamente claro. Tomó aire y trato de calmarse, seco sus lágrimas y continuó caminando por el festival. Su mente iba tan distraída por lo sucedido que no noto a un chico rubio hasta que choco con él, provocando que casi cayera.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto preocupado el chico mirándole, había impedido que ella cayera.

\- Eh…si, gracias – dijo un poco desorientada y alzó la mirada encontrándose con un chico rubio de destellantes ojos verdes

\- no es nada – le sonrió amablemente y la soltó con delicadeza cuando ella se puso de pie – debes tener más cuidado, pudo haber sido algo grave –

\- si…tienes razón, seré más cuidadosa para la próxima – sonrió levemente

\- claro, no sería bueno que una linda hada como tú se hiciera daño – dijo con inocencia

\- ¿Hada? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- pues sí, por un momento llegué a confundirte con una bella hada de verano, creí que podría estar perdida – dijo con ilusión

\- pues…gracias – rio levemente – pero no soy una hada, solo una simple humana –

\- puede ser, pero puede que en otra vida hayas sido un hada – le sonrió y es que nota el leve tono rojizo de sus ojos - ¿qué te ocurrió? – preguntó preocupado acercándose a ella para observarla mejor.

\- ¿eh? No...Nada, no te preocupes – le sonrió para no preocuparle

\- pero tus ojos están rojos – dijo preocupado – bueno...somos desconocidos de todas formas, no tienes necesidad de decirme – dijo bajando un poco la mirada – pero de todas formas…acompáñame a ver el festival – alzó la mirada y le sonrió con la intención de animarle.

\- ¿eh? Pero de seguro te reunirás con tus amigos – dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

\- no, vine solo así que no hay problema – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa

-bueno…creo que está bien, además debo agradecerte por evitar que cayera – rio levemente – ganare un premio para ti –

 - ¿de verdad? ¿Eres buena en este tipo de juegos? – preguntó con curiosidad

\- claro, soy muy buena en el tiro al blanco – dijo orgullosa y el rubio rio levemente.

De esta manera, ambos se dirigieron a diferentes puestos, jugando a diversos juegos y probando la comida. (T/N) había olvidado por un momento su extraña y abrupta ruptura con su novio, aquel chico rubio de sonrisa amable y ojos tiernos había hecho que solo se concentrara en el festival, disfrutar de él como si no existieran otras preocupaciones de por medio, solo la alegría de celebrar el verano.

Cuando llegó la hora de los fuegos artificiales, el chico le sugirió ir a verlos desde un puente cercano, lejos de la multitud para poder apreciarlos con más tranquilidad, la (C/C) aceptó y así, ambos se dirigieron al lugar.

\- por cierto, señorita hada, gracias por el perro de felpa – dijo con una sonrisa el chico mirándole.

\- oh no es nada – rio – tú también ganaste algo para mí – dijo sosteniendo entre sus brazos un pequeño conejo de felpa

\- te pareces él – dijo sonriéndole

\- ¿de verdad? –

\- ¡claro! Eres igual o más adorable que el conejo de felpa –

\- bueno si tú lo dices lo creeré – rio divertida – oh…a todo esto no me has dicho tu nombre – dijo sorprendida

\- ni tú el tuyo – rio él

\- soy (T/N) –

\- y yo Natsuki, me alegra conocerte (T/N) – dijo y en ese momento, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron.

Ambos voltearon a ver sorprendidos y comenzaron a admirar las diferentes formas y colores que se lograban formar en el cielo. Era un espectáculo único, no solo por ser fuegos artificiales sino porque (T/N) y Natsuki observaban juntos aquel momento. Cuando todo terminó la (C/C) continuo mirando el cielo, admirando ahora la infinidad de estrellas que se lograban ver por la oscuridad de la noche.

\- son hermosas –

\- es cierto, las estrellas tienen un brillo único – dijo Natsuki también admirando las estrellas - ¡mira se logra ver la vía láctea! – apuntó al conjunto de estrellas.

\- ¡es cierto! Nunca había visto que las estrellas brillaran tanto – dijo admirando aquel místico paisaje, no todos los días se lograba observar algo de esas características.

\- entonces hoy es un día especial – dijo volteando a verla con una sonrisa – ya que lograste ver este hermoso paisaje –

\- _creo que incluso logré algo mejor_ \- pensó mirándole y sonrió levemente – puede que tengas razón, hoy realmente se ha vuelto un día especial – murmuró.


	26. Amakusa Shion - Flores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones:
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello  
> (C/O) = color de ojos

Un chico de cabello rubio ceniza casi blanco y ojos violetas estaba caminando por la ciudad, bastante distraído. Cuando pasó cerca de una florería choco con una chica de cabello (C/C) quien llevaba un masetero al exterior, el chico perdió en equilibrio cayendo de golpe al suelo.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó con amabilidad la chica dejando el masetero en el suelo y colocándose en cuclillas mirándole

El rubio alzo la mirada observándola fijamente provocando que la chica se tensara un poco ante la penetrante mirada.

\- estoy bien – dijo con una voz neutral y se levantó, no volvió a hacer contacto visual con la chica y se retiró.

La (C/C) miró extrañada por donde se fue aquel misterioso chico, no mostro ninguna reacción al caer o cuando ella le preguntó cómo se encontraba. La chica estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no escuchó cuando su jefe la estaba llamando hasta que escuchó su nombre en un grito.

\- ¡(T/N)! –

\- ¡ah…l-lo siento! – se disculpó rápidamente y continuo trabajando.

Habían pasado varios días de aquel encuentro con el chico misterioso, (T/N) había decidido apodarlo como “ángel”, ya que su belleza expresaba pureza y amabilidad, pero su forma de actuar era seria e indiferente, como describían a algunos ángeles en las culturas occidentales, como seres neutrales y que se encargaban de mantener el orden en la tierra.

\- _me pregunto de donde será aquel ángel_ -pensó mientras ordenaba algunas cosas en el mostrador exterior de la florería.

\- disculpa – dijo alguien tras de ella haciendo que se sobresaltara y volteara, encontrándose con aquel “ángel” – necesito flores – dijo simplemente.

\- eh…s-sí, de inmediato – dijo tratando de salir del trance al quedársele observando. - ¿qué clases de flores buscas? –

El rubio guardo silencio por un momento, como si estuviera pensando al respecto y finalmente abrió los labios con delicadeza, (T/N) seguía todos sus movimientos embelesada por la belleza del chico.

\- no…estoy seguro – dijo finalmente y aparto la mirada, parecía frustrado al no conocer la respuesta

\- no te preocupes, te puedo ayudar – sonrió con amabilidad (C/C) – acompáñame a la tienda y juntos veremos que flores elegir – dijo viendo como el solo asentía y le seguía. – bien, primero ¿a quién quieres regalarles las flores? –

\- a mis amigos – dijo mientras observaba el interior de la tienda y las diferentes variedades de flores.

\- o bien, y ¿qué te gustaría expresar al regalarles esas flores? – preguntó mirándole

\- ¿expresar? – preguntó y fijó su mirada en ella, su rostro no lo reflejaba pero a través de sus ojos se lograba ver confundido

\- así es, expresar. Las flores tienen diferentes significados dependiendo su color, tipo y a quien la regales…es como, las estrellas. Seres silenciosos que son capaces de expresar más de lo que creemos – dijo mientras alzaba su índice explicando su analogía

\- entiendo – murmuró el chico bajando la mirada y puso una mano en su barbilla, pensativo. Luego de un momento alzó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos (C/O) de la chica – agradecimiento – fue la única palabra que salió de sus labios.

\- oh perfecto, veamos… ¿qué flor puede expresar aquello? – se preguntó a sí misma la (C/C) – oh ya se, pueden ser Dalias – dijo mirando con una amplia sonrisa al chico – de un hermoso color malva –

\- ¿Dalias malva? –

\- así es, expresan el agradecimiento que sientes hacia quienes quieres y bueno, supongo que tus amigos realmente son importantes si quieres regalarles flores –

\- si…- dijo apartando la mirada – entonces Dalias de color malva –

\- está bien, ahora las prepararé – dijo animada y fue a donde se encontraba la bella flor comenzando a buscar las más grandes y coloridas - ¿Cuántas necesitas? –

\- seis –

\- bien, entonces seis Dalias – dijo para sí la chica y las eligió con cuidado, envolvió con cuidado en un papel de seda azul. – Ya está – dijo entregándoselas al chico sonriéndole

\- gracias – murmuró muy bajo observando las flores y luego pagó lo correspondiente saliendo de la tienda.

\- ¡espera! – Dijo la chica desde el interior y el chico se detuvo volteando a verla – un regalo, por parte de la casa – dijo cuando llegó donde él,  entregándole un pequeño macetero con una flor blanca bastante peculiar, el chico solo asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia en forma de agradecimiento para luego retirarse.

Los días continuaron y el chico no volvió a aparecer en la florería, la (C/C) lo seguía apodando ángel y esperaba que en algún momento regresara. Por otro lado el chico cuidaba aquella planta que la chica le había regalado. Cuando le entregó las Dalias a sus amigos, los integrantes de HEAVENS, estos se mostraron muy agradecidos por el detalle del chico, después de todo, al ser el último en integrarse al grupo, sentía que todos los otros miembros eran sus senpais y más que eso su familia y deseaba mostrar su agradecimiento de alguna forma.   

\- cuidas con mucho espero aquella planta Shion – dijo una voz infantil tras el rubio

\- Nagi – dijo volteando a verlo y luego apartó la mirada – no son nada – dijo rápidamente

\- eh, pero no tiene nada de malo que la cuides, no nos molesta – rio el menor al comprender el porqué de su respuesta - ¿quién te la regaló? –

\- la chica de la florería –

\- oh~ así que ella fue, y ¿sabes que planta es lo que significa? – Preguntó con curiosidad viendo que negaba – hm, podríamos preguntarle a Kira, él debe saber sobre estas cosas – dijo buscando con la mirada al azabache, cuando lo divisó le hizo una seña para que se acercara a ellos. – Kira, tu sabes qué tipo de planta es –

El azabache observó la planta que tenía Shion y se puso en cuclillas para observarla con mayor detenimiento – son Jazmines blancos – dijo mirando a Shion y Nagi.

\- Jazmines – murmuró Shion observando con curiosidad la pequeña flor blanca que tenía aquella planta

\- y sabes qué significan – preguntó Nagi mirando a Kira

\- por lo que sé, amabilidad – dijo levantándose.

\- ya veo, gracias – dijo el menor y el azabache se retiró - ¿qué habrá querido decir la chica con aquello? – Preguntó con curiosidad mirando al rubio – Shion, ¿por qué no vas a preguntarle ahora que sabes su significado? –

\- ¿Qué? No – dijo rápidamente

\- oh vamos, no es nada malo y estoy seguro que tú también tienes curiosidad a respecto – sonrió traviesamente el menor. - puedo acompañarte si quieres -

\- no es necesario - murmuró.

De esta forma, Shion finalmente se había decidido en visitar nuevamente a la florista y, saber por qué le había regalado unas flores que significaban amabilidad, más aún si recién se conocían. Por la tarde se dirigió a la florería preparado para aquel encuentro, que en parte no quería hacer, tenía curiosidad por la chica sí, pero eso podría traerles problemas adelante a HEAVENS por lo que prefería evitarlo, aunque Nagi había insistido en que fuera. En el fondo si quería conocer a aquella chica y mucho más de lo que conscientemente creía.

Cuando llegó ya era tarde y la florería estaba cerrando por lo que se acercó a buscar a la chica, quien apareció tras de él.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? - preguntó con curiosidad mirándole y notando el leve y muy pequeño sobresalto

\- yo, la flor - dijo mirándole, no sabía cómo expresar correctamente lo que quería decir - ¿por qué me lo has dado? -

\- ¿te refieres al Jazmín? - preguntó sonriendo y vio como asintió - significa amabilidad, y pues creo que te refleja, el haber hecho tan lindo detalle por tus amigos me hace creer así -

\- ya veo, pero ¿por qué me lo diste? - insistió mirándole

\- porque quise - dijo con una sonrisa divertida - me das curiosidad - dijo pensativa - ¡oh tengo una idea! - entusiasmada entró a la tienda rápidamente, regresando con otra flor blanca - para ti, es un Jacinto blanco - dijo con una sonrisa - cuando sepas su significado puedes buscarme -

\- ¿qué? - pregunto confuso por tal propuesta

Oh, ya es tarde, debo irme - dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de la florería con llave y le miró - nos vemos...pronto, tal vez - rio levemente y se fue antes de que el rubio pudiera detenerla.

Shion miró la flor atentamente, delicada y llamativa, al igual que aquella chica que, al ser la tercera vez que habían hablado, había sido bastante atrevida. Cuando llegó al departamento que compartía con los demás chicos de HEAVENS, dejó el Jacinto en agua y fue a una laptop para buscar el significado de la flor, sorprendiéndose.

**_Jacinto Blanco: me hace muy feliz haberte conocido_ **

Quizás desde ahora, las estrellas no sean las únicas que llamaran su atención.


	27. Especial White Day //  Kira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

Para el día de San Valentín Kira recibió un sorpresivo regalo de su compañera de correspondencia, sí, el azabache había conocido a una chica con la cual había comenzado a intercambiar cartas. La forma en la que se conocieron fue bastante particular; en una biblioteca mientras ambos buscaban el mismo libro. Poco a poco comenzaron a reunirse en aquella biblioteca y comenzaron a conocerse, como en aquel lugar no se podía hablar decidieron comunicarse mediante notas, las cuales iban aumentando hasta convertirse en cartas que se enviaban por correspondencia. Puede sonar anticuado pero, aquel modo se había convertido en algo propio de los dos, de todas maneras habían intercambiado números telefónicos pero solo se enviaban textos. Ninguno conocía la voz del otro, o por lo menos Kira, ya que aquella chica sabía que el azabache era integrante de HEAVENS.  

En estos momentos, Kira se debatía en que regalo le podía regalar a aquella chica, el White Day estaba cerca y no tenía ni la menor idea de que hacer, después de todo se suponía que debía hacer un regalo luego de recibir algo para San Valentín.

Consultó con varios de sus compañeros de HEAVENS para saber su opinión al respecto aunque sus respuestas no eran lo que realmente esperaba. Desde una hermosa cena a la luz de las velas ante una noche estrellada, hasta una simple caja de chocolates. El azabache consideraba que el regalo debía ser realmente especial, no muy ostentoso porque sabía que ella se conmovía con los pequeños detalles, pero tampoco debía ser un regalo muy sencillo ya que quería transmitir su agradecimiento por el presente de San Valentín y quizás no solo eso, sino también expresar sus propios sentimientos hacia aquella chica que, carta a carta lo había cautivado lentamente.

Luego de días de buscar un regalo perfecto para la chica, Kira finalmente se había decidido en regalarle uno de sus libros favoritos que ella llevaba mucho tiempo buscando y que había mencionado en una de sus cartas, agregando un pequeño detalle, que en el interior del libro se encontraba una carta, en donde el azabache expresaba todos sus sentimientos.

Kira guardó todo en una caja de color lila y la envió por correspondencia el 13 de Marzo en la noche, con destino para aquella chica que había logrado entrar a su corazón.

En la mañana del 14 de Marzo, una (C/C) se preparaba para salir a la universidad, una vez lista salió de su departamento y bajó las escaleras.

\- Señorita (T/N) – le llamó el recepcionista llamando la atención de la chica – llegó este paquete hoy en la mañana –

\- ¿para mí? – preguntó un poco sorprendida acercándose y recibiendo una pequeña caja color lila con un listón violeta. – oh tiene una nota – murmuró tomando el papel que colgaba de la cinta - _“De Kira para (T/N)”_ \- pensó leyendo y sonrió levemente. – muchas gracias por entregármelo – dijo mirando al recepcionista y se retiró.

La (C/C) guardó el regalo en su bolso mientras se dirigía a la Universidad, cuando tomó el tren se sentó en uno de lugares vacíos y sacó el pequeño regalo con una sonrisa. Lo abrió con delicadeza encontrándose con un libro perfectamente cuidado, y no era cualquier libro sino su libro favorito.

\- Kira – murmuró sorprendida admirando aquel ejemplar, no esperaba un regalo de tal magnitud por parte del azabache. Comenzó a pasar las páginas del libro con delicadeza encontrándose entre ellas un sobre color azul con una escritura fina y sencilla _“para (T/N)”_.

Con gran curiosidad guardó el libro quedando solo con el sobre entre sus manos, lo examinó por un momento hasta que finalmente decidió abrirlo encontrándose con una carta; con nerviosismo comenzó a leer, abriendo sus ojos sorprendida ante el contenido de la carta, una carta llena de sinceridad donde el azabache expresaba lo que realmente sentía por ella.

La (C/C) estaba sonrojada y sus manos temblaban levemente al finalizar la carta, estaba completamente conmovida de que el azabache sintiera lo mismo que ella por él, porque si, (T/N) estaba enamorada de aquel azabache y no por ser un reconocido Idol, sino por la sencillez que presentó aquel día en la biblioteca. Leyó nuevamente la carta, repasando la última parte, donde Kira había puesto una hora y lugar de encuentro.

\- si me bajo en la siguiente estación seré capaz de llegar – dijo mirando el reloj de su muñeca – pero perderé las clases de la mañana – murmuró un poco preocupada, se encontraba en un dilema, ir al encuentro de la persona que correspondía sus sentimientos o ir a las clases de la carrera que amaba.

Un azabache de ojos dorados se encontraba en la entrada de un acuario, llevaba un traje sencillo de pantalón y camisa, algunas personas se le quedaban mirando con curiosidad, mientras que las chicas lo miraban con admiración, nadie negaría que aquel chico era bastante guapo. Parecía esperar a alguien y no estaban equivocados, él esperaba con nerviosismo, el cual no era visible, a la chica que le había robado el corazón.

La (C/C) corría por las calles, estaba un poco atrasada en el encuentro, lo que le preocupaba ya que el azabache podría irse del lugar de reunión pensando que ella no quería asistir, cuando lo vio allí de pie, esperándola, sonrió ampliamente. Llegó a su lado y tocó su hombro con delicadeza sonriendo.

\- siento la tardanza – dijo a modo de disculpa.

La vida para Kira había cambiado completamente tras aquella frase, la voz de la chica era música para sus oídos.

\- no te preocupes – dijo simplemente y sonrió con ligereza.

\- gracias…por el regalo y la carta – dijo un poco apenada - no esperaba algo así –

\- quería que fuera especial –

\- y lo agradezco – le miró y sonrió ampliamente – por ese motivo te traigo mi respuesta… - tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar – tú también me gustas, Suemragi Kira -


	28. Especial White Day // Natsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre   
> (C/C) = color de cabello

Natsuki había invitado a salir a (T/N) por el White Day, ambos llevaban unos meses saliendo juntos y este sería una salida especial como muchas otras. El rubio en un principio le pidió a la (C/C) reunirse frente al gran reloj. De una manera imprevista, ambos llegaron al mismo tiempo, media hora antes de la hora acordada.

\- así que realmente llegas antes cuando salimos – le reprochó con un pequeño mohín la (C/C)

\- lo siento mucho (T/N)-chan – dijo con una sonrisa y le abrazó – hoy, como siempre te ves muy bella – dijo mirándole con ternura.

\- gracias – murmuró ella con un tenue sonrojo

\- bueno, como ambos llegamos antes creo que podríamos comenzar antes con nuestra cita –dijo sonriendo ampliamente

\- sí, me parece buena idea – dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa - ¿A dónde iremos? –

\- es un secreto – dijo sin dejar de sonreír el rubio

\- Moh~  - suspiró – está bien, supongo que tendré que esperar –

\- así es (T/N)-chan, ahora vamos – dijo tomando su mano y comenzó a caminar junto a ella.

\- iremos… ¿a un parque? – preguntó mirándole, realmente no quería esperar.

\- no, no iremos a un parque – dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

\- entonces…a un lugar con animales, ¿un zoológico interactivo quizás? Te gustan mucho los animales –

\- no, tampoco iremos a un zoológico interactivo, aunque es cierto, me gustan mucho los animales – rió – no trates de adivinar (T/N)-chan, no te diré~ - canturreo

\- oh vamos, realmente quiero saber – dijo haciendo un puchero – iremos a… ¡un acuario! – dijo emocionada

\- no~ tampoco iremos a un acuario – sonrió

\- no se me ocurren más ideas – suspiró

\- perfecto, porque es un secreto y no me gustaría que supieras la sorpresa antes de tiempo – dijo mirándole con una sonrisa inocente

\- Nat-chan hay ocasiones que eres malvado – rió levemente.

Luego de los intentos fallidos de la (C/C) de adivinar su destino, disfrutaron el resto del camino en silencio. Tomaron un tren en la estación y bajaron en lo que parecía un campo, caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a un bello prado con margaritas de diversos colores.

\- es…hermoso – dijo realmente sorprendida la (C/C) al admirar tal paisaje

\- me alegra que te guste (T/N)-chan – dijo abrazándole levemente - ¿ves? Era buena idea dejar que fuera un secreto –

\- creo que esta vez tienes razón – rió levemente - ¿y qué haremos aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad.

\- ¡oh pues un picnic! – dijo emocionado el chico mientras ella se tensaba un poco.

\- ¿un picnic? – preguntó, amaba a su novio pero, realmente debía admitir que no era un muy buen cocinero.

\- si – le sonrió con ternura – prepararé muchas cosas para que comamos – dijo y sacó del bolso que traía un mantel a cuadros colocándolo en el suelo – ven, siéntate – dijo mirándole y palmeo el suelo

(T/N) dudó un poco pero finamente accedió sentándose donde le indicó y luego mirando como Natsuki se sentaba junto a ella sacando algunas cosas para comer.

\- d-debo...confesarte algo – dijo con un poco de timidez el rubio

\- ¿ocurre algo Nat-chan? – preguntó preocupada

\- bueno yo…no prepare todo esto por mi cuenta…Syo-chan me ayudó un poco, insistió en hacerlo – dijo mirándole con tristeza

\- oh, Natsuki –sonrió con ternura la (C/C) – no importa si alguien te ayudó o no a preparar todo esto, la intención es lo que más importa, y el hecho de que pensaras en preparar toda esta salida por mí es lo que más amo de ti, el hecho de que me enamores con pequeños detalles – le abrazó

\- gracias (T/N)-chan, es por eso que te amo – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo – siempre estas atenta de mí y tu sonrisa puede animarme en los peores días, realmente te cuidaré mucho –

\- gracias, también cuidaré de ti – dijo y le miro con una sonrisa juntando sus frentes – ahora mejor comamos y disfrutemos este hermoso día –

\- claro – dijo y le dio un pequeño beso

Así pasaron entre entretenidas conversaciones y tiernos abrazos compartiendo el picnic, el día pasó muy rápido para ambos pero, aún quedaba una pequeña sorpresa más.

\- (T/N)-chan espera aquí  - dijo Natsuki levantándose de pronto ante la atenta mirada de la chica. Se dirigió al campo de margaritas buscando una de un color en específico y la cortó con cuidado regresando con la (C/C) y se la entregó. - ¿sabes qué significa la margarita rosada y blanca? – preguntó

\- no, realmente no sé qué significa – dijo sorprendida admirando la pequeña y colorida flor

\- significa que **_“solo tengo ojos para ti”_** –


	29. Especial White Day // Reiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones
> 
> (T/N) = tu nombre  
> (C/C) = color de cabello

14 de Marzo. El tan ansiado White Day, donde los chicos entregan regalos a las chicas en respuesta a San Valentín y, el día que...Kotobuki Reiji debía trabajar.

El castaño estaba más que frustrado, a diferencia de San Valentín donde en ocasiones les dejaban el día libre, a menos que tuvieran un especial con respecto a la temática, el White Day debía trabajar. No le molestaba el hecho de trabajar, todos sabían que le entretenía su trabajo como Idol y estaba muy agradecido con sus fans solo que, en esta ocasión, este día en específico tenía un significado completamente diferente, después de todo ahora tenía alguien especial con compartir estas fechas, mimarla y consentirla, aunque de todas maneras lo hiciera casi todos los días.

Así es, Kotobuki Reiji tenía una novia y estaba muy feliz a su lado. En un principio realmente fue difícil mantener su relación, Shining Saotome se había negado rotundamente a su relación pero, el castaño era terco y serio cuando las cosas le importaban, él no iba a dejar a la chica que lo había ayudado, contenido y apoyado cuando más lo necesitaba solo, porque el presidente de Shining Agency no se lo permitía. Se enfrentó ante las adversidades que impedían su relación y logró permitir que la aprobaran.

Ahora, cuando llevaban un poco más de un año juntos, el castaño había preparado algo especial como regalo del White Day, solo que fue completamente impedido por este trabajo.

\- Kotobuki-san, tomemos un descanso – dijo uno de los camarógrafos, estaban grabando un nuevo comercial.

\- Claro – sonrió el castaño e hizo una pequeña reverencia retirándose el escenario preparado.

\- Kotobuki-san – se le acercó una chica con unos papeles, parecía ser la asistente del director – tiene una visita – dijo señalando a una chica de cabello (C/C), que estaba en la entrada del estudio.

Reiji miró a donde señalaba la chica sorprendiéndose notoriamente - gracias...iré con ella ahora que es mi descanso – dijo rápidamente y, prácticamente corrió hacia la (C/C)

\- sorpresa ~ - canturreo la (C/C) cuando el chico llegó donde ella.

\- ah... (T/N), ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó aun sorprendido

\- ¿Qué no puedo venir a verte? – Preguntó divertida – si estás muy ocupado puedo irme –

\- ¿eh? No, no, no estoy ocupado, justo ahora estoy en mi descanso...y claro que puedes venir a verme solo que, no me lo esperaba – dijo apartando un poco la mirada

\- de eso se tratan las sorpresas Rei-chan – rio levemente – tenía la leve impresión de que estarías frustrado el día de hoy, por no poder escaparte de tu trabajo –

\- ¿eso crees? – Preguntó regresando la mirada a ella y sonrió levemente – pues tienes razón – suspiró levemente y le acarició su mejilla – se supone que hoy haríamos muchas cosas juntos, quería llevarte a muchas pero muchas partes – dijo haciendo un pequeño berrinche

\- Rei-chan, todos los días podemos salir aunque sea un momento, no debes preocuparte por ello – dijo acariciándole la mano que tenía en su mejilla

\- pero quería que hoy fuera especial –

\- bueno, aún puede serlo, quizás no salgamos a muchas, muchas partes pero podemos hacer algo cuando termines tu trabajo –

\- bueno, es cierto...aunque ya será de noche para ese momento –

\- da igual, mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien –

\- bueno, en ese caso quédate a la grabación, haces que me inspire – dijo susurrándole cerca de los labios y le besó lentamente.

\- si me lo pides de esa forma es muy difícil negarse – murmuró con una sonrisa, mirándole a los ojos cuando cortaron el beso

\- te amo – dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa y acaricio su nariz con la de ella a modo de cariño

\- también te amo – rio levemente ante el tierno gesto

\- ¡Kotobuki-san vamos a comenzar! – le llamó uno de los camarógrafos

\- Voy~ - dijo animado y tomó de las mejillas a su chica volviendo a besarla, para luego regresar a trabajar.

(T/N) sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto del mayor, estaba completamente enamorada de ese hombre, que era como un pequeño niño pequeño en algunas ocasiones, mimado y travieso, pero en otras, una persona madura y seria, muy atenta y cariñosa.

Se quedó observando la grabación atentamente, el castaño de vez en cuando le lanzaba unas miradas y sonrisas, provocando una leve risa de la (C/C). Alrededor de las 10 de la noche terminaron de trabajar, Reiji agradeció por el arduo trabajo del equipo y corrió a donde le esperaba su chica tomándola de la cintura.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó sonriéndole sin soltarla

\- claro – le correspondió la sonrisa y así ambos salieron del estudio.

Caminaron por las calles casi desiertas de la ciudad, tomados de las manos. Las luces de los faroles iluminaban tenuemente su camino y ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

\- a estas horas la mayoría de los locales están cerrados o llenos – suspiró el castaño apretando levemente la mano de su chica – no podré llevarte a cenar –

\- no es necesario que me lleves a cenar – rio la (C/C) mirándole – podemos cocinar algo en casa –

\- pero realmente quería regalarte algo especial hoy, en San Valentín me preparaste una hermosa sorpresa, tú también mereces algo así y mucho más –

\- vamos Reiji ya lo hemos hablado, tu trabajo muchas veces impide que puedas hacer muchas de las cosas que quieres pero, lo importante es que tengas la intención, además para mí, el mejor regalo eres tú - le sonrió con inocencia

\- no...Lo digas de esa forma – dijo cubriendo un poco su rostro con su mano libre y apartando la mirada, se había sonrojado levemente – puedo pensarlo de otras maneras si no eres clara –

\- ¿de verdad? ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó sonriendo traviesamente

\- sabes a lo que me refiero – dijo mirándole de reojo aun algo avergonzado

\- no, no lo sé – dijo con inocencia – o quizás si – le miró - ¿por qué no mejor me muestras qué pasó por tu mente? – le sonrió

\- no me tientes – dijo mirándole seriamente – porque de ser así no te dejare escapar –

\- puedo llegar tarde al trabajo mañana, o mejor aún, puedo faltar solo por mañana – dijo mientras se detenía y le abrazaba, rodeando su cuello – además tú tienes el día libre. Así que Rei-chan – se puso de puntitas para rozar sus labios - ¿qué es lo que había pasado por tu mente? – le susurró con una sonrisa.


End file.
